


Mahado and Mana

by Manga_bird



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008</p><p>A love story about Mahado The Dark Magician and Mana The Dark Magician Girl in ancient Egypt before they were transformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pharaoh, this is the girl I spoke of

"Pharaoh, this is the girl I spoke of." An old man said as he led Mana into the throne room. Mana looked around the large echoing hall fearfully and felt even more afraid when she saw the grand man sitting on the throne. Mana was five; the same age as the Pharaoh's son, Atem, who stood beside his father's throne curiously, "She has almost as much power as my own student, Mahado. If she can be trained to harness that power she may be a powerful magician." The man continued,

"Where is she from?" the Pharaoh asked curiously as he looked down at the small peasant girl, who wore a short white dress and a veil on her brown haired head to block the sunlight,

"I found her wandering the streets. Her parents were killed in a fire a week ago and she has been surviving alone on the streets." He replied, gently pushing Mana forward so that she stood alone before the Pharaoh, who looked down at her kindly,

"What is your name child?" he asked gently as he leaned forward. Mana opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to speak, "It's alright, no one will hurt you here." He assured her,

"Mana…they called me Mana." She replied quietly as she looked at the floor, "Do you know where my parents are? I can't find them…I want to go home!" she cried as tears began to fall in rivers down her cheeks. Mana felt herself lifted from the ground and was then sitting on someone's lap. As she opened her eyes she saw that it was the Pharaoh,

"Mana. Your parents aren't coming back, they died in an accident a week ago, but you're here now and we'll look after you." He assured her as she dried her eyes.

"Pharaoh, as you know Mahado, though young, is a very promising student, in fact I know that he will one day replace me as keeper of the millennium ring, but already I believe that he is ready for a student and this girl needs stability. I will retire in a few years, but Mahado will still be strong and able. Allow Mahado to teach the girl, I believe there will be positive results from such a pairing." The old man added as he looked at Mana, who looked back curiously.

"Very well, take her to Mahado. She will live inside the palace until she is old enough to live alone outside the walls." The Pharaoh decided as he placed Mana on her feet by the throne. The grey old man held his hand out to her and Mana took it, looking back curiously at Atem, who looked at her in an equally curious manner. Mana found herself being led through large echoing corridors, heading down into the dungeon levels of the palace where the magicians practised novice spells, the expert spells were cast outside on a training ground away from the city because they were so powerful.

"Mahado. This is Mana, I want you to teach her well." The old man said as they walked into a darkened room lit by just two candles. At the small wooden table a twelve-year-old boy looked up from his scroll attentively, his long brown hair, a couple of shades lighter than Mana's, went straight down to his shoulders and he looked at her with piercing blue eyes,

"Are you certain Master? She has a power much like my own, perhaps you would be a better teacher." Mahado argued gently,

"Do you question me Mahado?" the old man demanded,

"No Master, I merely do not think myself qualified to teach such a powerful student effectively." He replied, receiving an admiring look from his master,

"Mahado, you are wise beyond your years. I know many students who would not dare argue with their masters, but you have a spirit and intelligence beyond all of them." The old man complimented, "Still, it is my belief that you are ready and this girl needs a permanent master." He added, at which the young boy rose from the table with a look of anguish,

"Master! Are you ill?" he asked worriedly, but the old man laughed and shook his head,

"No, not at all, but you are to be both my last student and my successor Mahado and by the time you succeed me, Mana will not have finished her training. She needs a permanent master, and that is you. Why don't you spend some time together? I must see to state affairs and there is still a long time before your next lesson." The old man said as he bowed out of the room and closed the door. Mana looked back at the door fearfully and turned back to the boy, who was staring at her thoughtfully.

"Alright Mana, what do you know about magic?" he asked as he stood up from the chair at the table and came to stand with her, towering over her and seeming almost twice her height. She backed away slightly and hit the wall,

"Um-I-uh," she stuttered hopelessly, but the boy just laughed kindly,

"Don't look so scared, I'm not going to hurt you…do you know anything about magic? Have you ever used your power?" he asked, but Mana shook her head, "Has anything ever happened when you were around? Something odd? Or did you ever see a strange monster close to you?" he asked, at which Mana nodded, "Can you tell me?" he asked,

"It was a week ago. Mummy and Daddy were shouting; they were so angry, so loud, they were angry with me…I didn't mean to smash the vase! It just fell and I couldn't stop it!" she cried, "They were so loud…I just wanted them to stop…I didn't mean to do it, I couldn't help it!" she cried as she slid to the floor and buried her face between her knees. Mahado gave her a pitying look and knelt beside her, putting his arms round her comfortingly,

"It's alright, hey, don't cry…what happened?" he prompted as he stroked her head gently,

"I killed them! The house was on fire! I did it! They were so loud and angry! I just wanted them to stop!" she cried into Mahado's shoulder, feeling his arms holding her gently.

"It wasn't your fault Mana. You didn't know about your power, you mustn't blame yourself. Your body just reacted in a defensive manner to the situation. You were trying to protect yourself and the fire killed your parents by accident." He said firmly as he wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his white magician robes. Mana sniffed and rubbed her eyes,

"Really?" she asked hopefully,

"Really…now, I have some time before my next lesson so I'll tell you about the shadow creatures." He decided,

"Yes sir." She said,

"Call me Master Mahado in public, but when we're alone you may call me Mahado." He said, "Now, let's see. There are many shadow creatures in the kingdom, in fact everyone has one, but some are stronger than others and not everyone can harness their power. The seven keepers of the millennium items have many of these monsters, but each will have one that they favour, which is probably the one that they started with. These creatures are made up of the evil in a person's heart, but the creatures are only as evil as the person who controls them, remember that! Just because you have a strong shadow creature it doesn't mean that you are an evil person." He instructed to Mana, now sitting cross-legged and looking at him intently. "These creatures reside in the shadow realm and are connected to this world by stone tablets, which depict the monster, and they come forth when called." He explained.

"Called? How?" Mana asked, tilting her head quizzically,

"Well, to summon a monster you have one of these." Mahado said as he held up a gold item that looked like a wing attached to a bracelet. "These monsters fight in shadow games to protect their master's life. When your life is gone you are sent to the shadow realm, but it has been said that some people become their monster." He added as he allowed Mana to hold the gold item.

"How do you know if you have a monster or not?" she asked as she ran her hand over the smooth gold plating,

"Well, as I said, everyone has a monster, you just need to have the power to bring it out, and you do have that power. I can see a great power in you, one that feels very much like my own." He replied as she handed him the item and he put it aside. "But the monsters aren't the only magical things. There are many spells that must be mastered. Spells for healing, spells for shielding, spells for attacking, there are spells for just about anything." He continued, "Let me show you one." He added as he walked to the bench and tipped a small amount of light blue powder into the palm of his hand, "Omar." He said as he threw the powder and as she watched Mana saw the powder mould together until there was a blue butterfly fluttering around the room. Mana held out her hands as it flew near her and the butterfly landed in her hands,

"It's beautiful." She sighed as she looked at the plain blue wings,

"It's my signature animal. It was the first thing I ever learned to do with magic." He said as the butterfly fluttered to him and landed on his shoulder. "If I want someone to find me then I send the butterfly to guide them. So far no one has figured out this method of communication except for my Master." He explained.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Mana had been given permission to go just about anywhere in the palace, though there were some areas that were off limits, such as the Pharaoh's private chambers and those of his son and certain rooms in the dungeon were also forbidden. Mahado was in his lesson so Mana took to wandering around the palace gardens by herself, following the small path around the grass until she saw a shady tree and went to sit beneath it. She climbed up into the large branches where no one could see her and took to watching the garden, seeing a few slaves hurry by, but nothing else.

"Hello. You're Mana aren't you?" a young boy's voice said. Mana started, almost falling out of the tree, but managing to use her legs to hold her there. As she looked down she saw Atem, who wore a white linen toga and some sort of decorative material on his shoulders with a long dark blue cloak,

"Yes, and you're Atem…what are you doing out here? N-not that it has anything to do with me, it's your garden so you can go wherever you like." She added hastily, but Atem just laughed and sat down in the shade, pulling the cloak from his shoulders,

"I just came out to cool off, there's no need to be all jumpy you know!" he laughed as Mana hopped down and sat opposite him with her legs crossed,

"I just thought I might have sounded rude, I wouldn't want to insult my future Pharaoh now would I?" she replied as she looked at the small pond by the tree.

"Oh, I'm not insulted! In fact I wouldn't mind if I was insulted for a change. It gets a little boring with everyone running round after me saying 'yes, Prince Atem' 'no, Prince Atem.'" He replied,

"'Three bags full, Prince Atem.'" Mana joked, receiving an appreciative laugh,

"Mana, will you be my friend? We can play games, explore the palace, laugh, have fun and insult each other as much as we like!" Atem asked excitedly,

"Alright…but be careful." She advised, "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't always control myself." She added as she looked at the ground, remembering the sudden smoke that had risen from the roof in her small house. She remembered running outside screaming and watching as the house burned, only finding out afterwards that her parents had been inside.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mahado will be a great teacher." Atem assured as he leaned back against the tree trunk,

"You know Master Mahado?" she asked,

"Of course! He's going to be one of the keepers one day, and he lives in the palace, in fact before you came he was one of the only ones close to my age." He replied, "Isis is the only other in the Palace, she's just turned ten and she'll be the keeper of the millennium necklace one day for sure." He added as he closed his eyes. Mana crept to the pond and put her hand in, feeling the cool water caress her skin. She looked back at Atem once before flicking the water at him, "Wha?" he asked in shock as the cold water splashed his chest. Mana laughed and backed away as he got to his feet and ran at her, pushing her into the pond, but at the last moment she grabbed his arm and he fell on top of her,

"It's freezing!" Mana shivered as she swam for the edge, but as she turned Atem was struggling to stay above the water, "Atem!" she cried as she pushed away and swam over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to the edge of the pond, "Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned hand on his shoulder,

"Never better." He shivered in reply as he heaved himself out and held his hand back to her. Mana took his hand and allowed him to pull her over the small wall that surrounded the pond and onto the grass where they both collapsed and allowed the hot sun to dry their clothes,

"Mana! Mana?" a voice cried. Mana opened her eyes and sat up, looking around in confusion before seeing Mahado at the doors of the palace looking around. Mana held up her arm and waved,

"Mahado!" she shouted as she rubbed her eyes. Beside her Atem also sat up looking tired. Mana still felt wet, but she knew that they had fallen asleep for a short while,

"What happened to you?" Mahado asked as he crouched down beside the pair.

"We fell in the pond." Mana replied sheepishly, seeing Atem nodding in agreement,

"How did you manage that?" he asked incredulously as he looked at the small wall that ran around the edge of the pond,

"Like this!" Atem replied as he shoved Mahado, who lost his balance and fell head first over the wall and into the pond. Mana gasped and followed Atem to the edge, where Mahado was floating face down in the water,

"Oh no! He must have hit his head on the way down! Help me!" Mana cried as she hopped lightly over the wall, feeling the cold water envelop her once again as she swam to Mahado and turned him over, seeing his eyes closed. She pulled him to the edge and hooked one arm over the small wall, "Atem, pull him." Mana ordered. Atem nodded and leaned on the wall to grab Mahado's arm, but as soon as he had it Mahado came to life and pulled. Atem cried out in surprise as he fell into the water, but Mahado didn't release him and kept his head above the water, "Mahado! You're alright!" Mana cried in relief.

"Of course I am…come on, it's cold in here." He replied as he heaved himself out of the pond. Mana pulled herself onto the wall as Mahado reached back and lifted Atem out of the water,

"Atem! Is this really the behaviour of the next Pharaoh of Egypt? And you Mahado! You should know better!" the Pharaoh said disapprovingly as he appeared by the pond with his brother, who had the millennium eye,

"Yes father." Atem laughed as he sat on the wall,

"My apologies Pharaoh." Mahado apologised nervously, but the Pharaoh just laughed and ruffled his son's hair,

"No apologies needed young student. Atem, come and get dried off. I suggest that you two do the same!" he added lightly as he led Atem away,

"Good bye Mana! See you soon!" he called as he swung his cloak over one shoulder and waved,

"Bye Atem!" she called back as she wrung her hair out. Mahado sat beside her on the wall and sighed, the sun slowly drying his skin. "Mahado? I know you showed me once already but…I forgot where my room is…" Mana said quietly, her face turning red with embarrassment. Mahado laughed and got to his feet,

"You are a forgetful thing, aren't you? I can see that training you may be harder than I thought." He joked as he took her hand and led her to the side doors of the palace. "It's a good thing that your room is next to mine, it means I don't have to walk as far." He added as they followed the large corridors to a staircase that led up to the first floor where there were many doors that all looked the same. Mahado led her along for a while until he stopped, "Here, this is your room. The one next door is mine." He said, pointing to the left, where there was another identical door.

"Thank you." Mana said as she opened her door and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you're ready to try a spell now." Fourteen-year-old Mahado announced as they sat at the table in his dungeon study room. Mana looked up at her teacher doubtfully before turning her attention back to the book, "Come on, we won't do anything major to start with…how about the butterfly spell? I know it's one of your favourites." He added as he flipped through the book and stopped. Mana looked down at the page, but still lacked confidence,

"I don't think I can…what if something happens?" she asked nervously as she looked at the book,

"You mean like the fire? Don't worry, there's nothing to this spell." Mahado assured. Mana sighed and stood up, walking along a small shelf, which held many jars of powders. She stopped at a light pink powder and pulled it down, "That's the wrong powder." Mahado added as she stopped at the table.

"I know, I'm trying something different." She replied as she went back to the book, which was still open at the same page. She took a small handful of powder and held it in her hand, "Utar." She said as she opened her hand, but the powder was still there, until she blew it and a small swarm of butterflies appeared.

"Very good, even if it's not what I asked you to do." Mahado added as he watched the butterflies fly out of the room and into the corridor, where there was a high pitched scream from Isis, who was wearing long white robes with her long black hair flowing down her shoulders,

"Sorry Isis." Mana apologised as Isis leaned on the wall panting and Mahado laughed behind his hand quietly.

"I'm glad that you are so amused Mahado." Isis scolded as she looked over at him accusingly,

"My apologies, what can I do for you?" he asked as his laughter died,

"Your master has sent for you." She replied before slipping out of the door,

"Mana, I am sorry. Go to page ten and read it thoroughly before I return." He ordered as he walked to the door. Mana flicked through the pages and began to read carefully, but her mind wandered and she found herself in a trance.

* * *

As Mahado walked away from the room a light blue light started shining from within the room, making him turn round to look at it in confusion,

"What? I told her to read! What is that girl doing?" Mahado cursed as he walked back to the room, but just as he was about to shout at Mana he saw that the light was coming from her. A shining light enveloped her and she sat looking at the book as if she had been reading, "Mana! Mana! Snap out of it!" Mahado ordered harshly as he went to her side and held out a hand to touch her, feeling his own power trying desperately to come out. "No! I won't let you!" he shouted in defiance as he tried to force his own power back, but then he saw the familiar purple light enveloping him and had just enough time to create a butterfly before he slipped into the same trance.

As he was frozen in place Mahado saw his monster come out, the Illusion Magician, which was the dark figure of a man inside a purple suit with a pointed hat and long coat, holding a purple staff, and as he looked at Mana he saw her monster had also emerged. Her monster was a lot like her, but with blonde hair rather than brown and she was wearing the same magician like clothes, but she wore a pink and blue dress in the same style as Mana's white one and a pointed hat with a blue visor and a delicate staff. The two monsters looked at each other for a moment before slowly reaching out and touching at the fingertips lightly. At this point Mahado felt his power escaping his control completely and the table where Mana sat shattered, splinters of wood cutting him as they went flying and Mana's chair fell over backwards, at which point her power shattered every jar on the shelf and the many powders mixed together creating explosions of varying power,

"Enough!" a strong voice shouted. Mahado saw the monsters disappear before he fell to his knees, his powers once again under his control. He felt his master's hand on his shoulder, but shook it off as he cradled his bleeding arm, which had a large splinter of wood lodged in it,

"Mana, check on Mana." He urged as he ripped the splinter out of his arm and threw it across the room. His master knelt beside Mana, who slowly stirred and rolled off the fallen chair. Her face had a long cut across the cheek, but it was shallow and would soon heal, she had escaped harm, but she was very shaken up.

"What have I done?" she cried as she looked around in horror and caught sight of Mahado cradling his arm, "Master Mahado, I'm so sorry." She cried as she stood before him,

"It wasn't you Mana, it was me. My power went out of my control," he replied,

"No, I did it, it was my fault, I could see everything, but I couldn't move and then all the jars shattered," she argued, "I'll never be able to control it!" she cried as she ran through the door.

"Mana wait!" Mahado cried, but Mana kept running until she found herself outside the palace where there were rows of large jars, which were large enough to hide her. Mana jumped up and into one of the jars and crouched there crying. _I'm a failure! I'll never be able to control that power! If Mahado keeps training me then one day…I might…I can't let that happen…maybe it would be better if I just…left_. She thought hopelessly as she listened to the sound of running feet and heard Mahado and Atem calling for her.

* * *

"Guards! Search the grounds! Find her!" the Pharaoh ordered. Mana waited a while until she heard the footsteps leave before she looked over the edge of the pot. There was no one in sight so she climbed out and crept towards the gates, where she found herself face to face with two guards, who looked at her for a moment and then tried to grab her, but being so small she was able to roll away and run into the streets.

"She's escaped! Get Mahado and the rest of the guards!" a voice shouted as Mana ran. Mana soon found herself in the early evening streets of the city where people bustled about on their business. She kept walking until she found her house, or what was left of it. It was still a burned out shell and as she walked through the door a loose beam fell, almost hitting her. She jumped aside and went to the blackened stairs, which she climbed until she was on the roof where she sat down and closed her eyes as her tears flowed,

"Are you sure Mahado?" a voice said. Mana opened her eyes a few moments later and crawled to the small wall around the edge of the roof, where she crouched and looked cautiously over the top. In the street below Mahado was talking to one of the palace guards,

"Yes. This is where she'll be." He replied before heading to the door and disappearing. Mana heard footsteps and turned to see Mahado standing behind her, his arm now bound in a sling. "Mana, what were you thinking?" he asked gently as he sat beside her and put an arm round her,

"I don't want to hurt you…while you're teaching me you're in danger…I could lose control again and next time I might…kill you. I don't want to be alone again, but if it keeps you and Atem safe then that's what I'll do…I don't think I could survive if I killed someone I care about again…you'll be better off without me. I only cause trouble and hurt people." She added as she looked at his arm and then around the blackened room,

"You don't cause trouble, not yet, but you will if you don't learn to control your powers. Let me help you and one day you'll be that master of your powers rather than your powers controlling you. I should know…when I first arrived at the palace I was a lot like you. My master found me in the streets; my parents had died because of a thief. He killed them both, but when I was alone and vulnerable my powers strengthened to protect me, much as yours did. I was taken to the palace and began to learn how to control them, though as you know I'm not quite there yet. It will take time, and I'm not saying that it will be easy, but for your own sake you have to try." He argued, but Mana wiped her eyes and continued to look at the floor, "Come on; let's go home." He added as he got to his feet, at which Mana smiled and stood up.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked as she took Mahado's hand, but he shook his head,

"No, we were worried about you, that's all. You never know who's lurking in a dark alley, remember that, and never go outside the palace walls without permission again! You could have been killed or worse, captured by slave traders." He added as they walked into the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"Atem!" Mana called as she ran through the palace gardens. Mana was now ten years old wearing the short white dress of a trainee magician, which was almost exactly the same as her old dress except it was a different material, which was much softer and smoother on her skin and a white piece of cloth shaded her eyes from the sun. Atem, the young prince of Egypt, had three colours in his spiked hair and wore a white toga and two gold armbands.

"Mana! Where were you? Mahado was looking everywhere for you! He really is worried, he thought you had gone outside the palace again!" Atem exclaimed as she stopped beside him beneath the tree where he sat on the grass. She stopped beside him panting and bent over,

"I was hiding from him. I hate studying! I'm no good at it! No matter how many times I try I can never do anything right and Mahado will be furious!" she moaned as she slumped to the ground beside Atem, who smiled at her as she buried her head in her hands,

"Don't worry Mana, I know Mahado holds you in high regard, he'd never get angry when you haven't done anything wrong. I'm sure if you listen to what he says and keep trying you'll get it in the end." Atem assured as Mahado walked across the garden by the palace walls, looking carefully in the bushes. Mahado was seventeen, but still looked to be a few years younger. He wore the white robes of a trainee magician at a high level, with a single gold square on the shoulder; he had almost completed his training. His long brown hair suddenly glinted in the sunlight as he looked up and saw Mana beneath the tree,

"Mana! Where have you been? I have been looking for you for over an hour! I thought you had gone outside! And you have missed you lesson again! Do you want to be a magician or not?" he demanded as he walked over. His voice was raised, but it was not a shout of anger, merely annoyance.

"I'm sorry Master Mahado." She apologised, her eyes looking to the ground in shame, but Mahado sat beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Mana, I know you feel that you are not making progress, but I know the power you have is strong and true, you just need to harness it, and only study can help you to achieve this, now come. I have an hour before my own class." He said calmly. Mana looked up doubtfully and nodded, getting to her feet as Mahado bowed to Atem and walked towards the palace,

"Bye Atem." Mana said before running to catch up with Mahado.

* * *

"Mana!" Mahado cried as he stepped in front of her. Mana cried out as her spell hit him in the centre of his chest, sending him flying across the room where he lay sprawled twitching before lying still,

"Mahado! Mahado!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "What have I done? I'm so sorry Mahado." She sobbed as she held her hands over her face. It was then that she caught sight of the book on his desk. They were in the same small room in the dungeon with a table, cauldron and a spell book lit by two candles. She went to the red leather bound book and looked through it frantically, "There must be a healing spell! Please be in here!" she begged as she flicked through the pages,

"Found it!" she cried triumphantly as she mixed three powers together and ground them up before walking to Mahado, "Sprit of Healing, bless this Red Medicine with your powers, I beseech you!" she whispered as she sprinkled the power over his chest and lowered her hand to his smoking chest. As she touched it the burned robes repaired themselves and the melted flesh moulded back into shape.

"M-Mana…are you alright? What happened?" Mahado asked in confusion as he sat up, Mana's hand still on his chest. He looked at her and then down at where the hole had been in his robes, "You cast a healing spell? That is most advanced magic! You should not cast spells unless you have been taught, it can be very dangerous!" Mahado warned, his voice rising in worry over what could have happened,

"Sorry Mahado. It won't happen again." Mana replied in shame as she hung her head. Mahado sighed and pulled himself up so that he sat leaning on the wall, his chest still painful from the impact,

"No, I am sorry. I must sound so ungrateful when you have saved my life. I thank you Mana." He apologised, bowing his head in her direction. Mana dropped her face again, but this time because it was red,

"No, it was my fault you were hurt. I messed up again." She apologised as she looked at the still smoking caldron. Mahado followed her gaze and nodded thoughtfully,

"Yes, it appears that your measurements were off. You must use the scales properly! Only when they are completely balanced can you use the ingredients safely." Mahado instructed as he got to his feet and walked with Mana back to the table. With a wave of his hand the caldron was empty, "Now let us try again, I still have a few minutes before my lesson." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mana, here. I made this for you." Mahado said as he handed her a delicate short staff, which was blue with a light pink ball on the end. Mana took it and looked at it in confusion,

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at the staff, which was almost as long as her arm, but felt smooth and light in her hand.

"It is a staff. You can use it to channel your powers. I believe that this method may serve you better, it makes your aim more precise." He added as she swung it,

"And if anyone tried to attack me I can hit them with it." She joked, almost hitting Mahado, who ducked. "Oops, sorry." She apologised. "What do you mean?" she asked as she pointed the staff theatrically, testing the weight and the speed of her swing.

"When you cast a spell your power will look for the easiest route out of your body. Without the staff this means that the magic will cover a greater area because there are so many paths out of your body, but with the staff you can more effectively control where it goes…why don't you practise with levitation? You seem to understand that." Mahado suggested as Mana paused to listen to him, her staff still pointing.

"Alright…do I just point the staff at the object?" she asked as she looked at a rolled up scroll on the wooden desk. Mahado nodded and stepped behind her, watching as she pointed the staff in concentration, slowly lifting the scroll and moving it across the table before putting it down, "Was that right?" she asked hopefully,

"Yes, exactly right, and I want you to keep practising. Every time you get a spell try to use your staff to get used to it, now I have a class of my own to attend so I want you to remain here and practise as many spells with the staff as possible and if there is anything you do not understand, write it down and ask me when I return." He ordered as he took the scroll from the table and walked to the door.

* * *

"Mana!" Atem called in a now much deeper voice. Fifteen-year-old Mana turned and saw Atem walking towards her through the gardens, "Have you heard? Mahado graduated and received the Millennium Ring!" he said excitedly as he reached her,

"Yes, I heard. We're supposed to meet for a lesson soon." She said, "I'm getting better…I think…well, I suppose." She sighed as she slumped to the ground her staff in her hand,

"What's wrong? I haven't heard you speak like this since…well, since we were much younger." He said in concern as he joined her on the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Until a few months ago I could concentrate, but now whenever Mahado is close to me I…I just can't think at all…" she sighed as she leaned her head on her knees. Atem gave her a small smile and leaned against the tree, it was the same spot that they always seemed to end up in when they were in the garden,

"Mahado!" a woman called. Atem and Mana looked up towards the walls of the palace where Mahado had just walked down the steps to the path that led to the garden. He was now twenty-two and had grown to six foot seven. Now that he had graduated and succeeded his teacher as the keeper of a millennium item, he wore a white hood over his head with a gold crown like headdress around it and round his neck was the millennium ring, which looked like a large golden dream catcher. The woman was Isis, the keeper of the millennium necklace, which looked like a golden eye tied round her neck. She wore the white robes of a priestess; her head covered by a hood much as Mahado, who was also a priest, but her hood had a much larger gold headdress that framed her face.

"Isis." He said kindly as he turned back to her smiling as she walked over to him. When she was in front of him she placed a hand on his shoulder, though what she was saying, Atem couldn't tell. As Mahado and Isis spoke, Atem heard Mana get up and when he turned to look at her she was already running away, her sobs clearly audible to him and when he looked to the palace doors he saw Mahado had also turned, but he had not seen Mana and was still looking around suspiciously, bowing when he saw Atem.

* * *

"Mana? Are you alright? You've been crying!" Mahado said in concern as he looked into a large brown pot where he had heard a small sobbing sound. Inside he could see Mana crouching, as she often did. The pots were the first place he checked when she disappeared,

"I'm fine." She replied as she wiped her eyes and stood up, her eyes still red rimmed. As she began to climb out Mahado took her arm to help her, causing Mana to flinch,

"I'm sorry, have I up set you?" he asked in confusion as Mana touched the ground. Mana shook her head and looked away, "Now I know I have, how have I up set you, tell me." he ordered, but Mana made no reply,

"Are we going to have a lesson today?" she asked,

"Yes, why?" he asked,

"Because I'd really rather not." She replied as she ran away, fresh tears falling down her face,

"Mana wait!" Mahado cried before following her round into the palace gardens, which were now deserted. "Mana! Stop running away and tell me!" Mahado cried as he caught her arm. Mana shrieked and tripped, pulling Mahado down with her. Mahado lost his grip and she tried to get to her feet, but he pulled her back down by her foot and climbed onto her, holding her down by her wrists, "Tell me!" he begged,

"I love you." She replied suddenly, her face turning red as soon as she said it. Mahado released her wrists in shock, but remained on top of her looking as if he had been slapped,

"Oh." He replied awkwardly as he rolled off her and sat beside her, once again beneath the same tree,

"I know; it's alright. I saw you with Isis…and it's forbidden anyway." She added as she wiped the stray tears out of her eyes.

"Here, let me help you." Mahado offered as he lifted the sleeves of his robe and began lightly wiping the tears away. When they were gone he found himself looking at her as if for the first time and realising how mature and attractive she had become over the years. He had been so wrapped up in his studies that he hadn't noticed. Before he could restrain himself he found he had leaned forward and kissed her.

"But Isis…" Mana said as he drew back, but in response Mahado leaned forward and kissed her again,

"She is a priestess, a fellow keeper, a good friend, but nothing more. She's not like us." He assured as he leaned his head on hers.

"But Mahado, it is forbidden! Teachers and students cannot…be together like that." She argued sadly as she looked away.

"Mana, no one will know, not ever. Are you going to let one law stop us?" he countered, at which Mana smiled and looked at him,

"I never dreamed you'd say such a thing…I don't know how I expected you to react, but not in this way." She laughed as Mahado got to his feet and held a hand down to her.

"Come. We still have a lesson. Today is the day I take you to the training grounds where there will be other students, though many will be far less talented than you…in fact I can't recall a single student with your talent." He added as they walked towards the palace gates.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mana, I always feared the day that this would happen. The time has come for you to leave the safety of the palace walls and live in the city. Mahado has already found you somewhere close by, so you won't have far to walk." Atem said as they walked together around the garden, sitting next to their tree. Mana was now sixteen and had reached the age when she could live outside.

"It's strange how we always end up here isn't it? This is where we first met, do you remember?" Mana asked as she climbed into the tree and sat looking down at Atem, who smiled up at her,

"Yes, Prince Atem, no, Prince Atem, three bags full, Prince Atem. Yes, I remember, how could I forget? And then of course you tried to drown me." he joked as he sat on the wall by the pond.

"I did not!" Mana objected as Atem flicked some cold water up at her.

"Mana!" Mahado called as he walked across the garden. Mana felt her heart skip a beat and looked down to see Mahado looking up at her. "Come on, it's time to go." He said as she hopped down to his side.

"Bye Atem, see you soon!" she called as she walked away, "Will I still be allowed here?" she asked as they walked to the gates, which were guarded by four guards, who parted to let them by,

"Of course, you still require training, and after that you will be working for the good of Egypt, which will most likely require your presence in the palace." He replied as they entered the city. Mana walked along in silence down the familiar streets, in fact the streets were the same ones she had walked through as a child, before the fire that had killed her parents.

"Here we are." Mahado announced as he stopped outside a house that Mana recognised,

"This is my house, you fixed it?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes,

"Yes, I knew that you would need somewhere to live, so I had it restored for you…do you like it?" he asked, feeling her take his hand gently.

"It's beautiful" she replied,

Mana stood in her house. It was exactly as she remembered it, the small wooden cupboards, the single bed, the small cooking fire and the single window as well as the same wooden staircase leading to the roof. She turned as Mahado entered the house behind her,

"Thank you so much for this Mahado…I thought it was still just a burned out shell, but you have revived it." She said gratefully as she ran a hand across the rough mud brick wall. "It's so familiar, but so different." She added as Mahado put a large sack on the bed.

"These are your belongings. You should un-pack and get settled before you return to the palace for your lesson." He said kindly. Mana turned and put her arms around his neck, "Mana! Be cautious! People may see." He warned, though he still put his arms round her waist.

"But, Mahado, we have been like this for almost a year now! We never get any time alone…for us." She replied quietly, glancing briefly at the open door, but no one was paying them any attention. Mahado backed her against the wall and kissed her,

"One day we will find the time, but you know that it is forbidden for a master and his students to be involved. Just be patient, one day we will be together, I promise you." He replied as he ran a hand down her cheek gently. Mana closed her eyes and leaned into his touch briefly,

"You should return to the palace…the Pharaoh will be wondering where you are." She sighed as she walked to the bed. Mahado also sighed and followed her to the bed, where she was pulling clothes out of the sack. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her,

"I'll see you in the dungeon for your lesson." He purred in her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving. Mana looked over her shoulder and saw the tail of his long cloak disappear round the door.

* * *

On a rooftop across from Mana's house a young man crouched and watched. He saw Mahado leave the house and walk away, and inside he could see Mana un-packing. The white haired youth smiled maliciously and laughed,

"I see Mahado, she is your secret love…this could be useful…the millennium ring will be mine!" he vowed as he watched Mana standing on the doorstep. Bakura looked down at her with his chocolate brown eyes and saw her shiver despite the heat. She looked around before catching a glimpse of him on the roof. She smiled and waved, probably thinking that he was just another man of the city. Bakura raised a hand and waved back _. Such a naïve young girl, oh, Mahado! What a fool you are, leading me right to her! I will make you pay for all those years of imprisonment you forced upon me!_ He thought as the young girl, who was only a year younger than him, went back into her house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mana. You impressed me in your lesson today. You are my most promising student." Mahado complimented as they sat beneath the tree together, close, but not too close. Mana looked up in surprise,

"You have more students?" she asked in shock, at which Mahado laughed kindly,

"Of course! Twenty five more, though you are my only private student, and the only woman." He added, "I will take you to the large training grounds soon. It's time you began using larger spells." He continued as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Mana gently shifted closer to him, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Mana, you'll get us in trouble." He scolded lightly as she took his hand,

"I don't care! I'm sick of sticking to the laws!" she replied in frustration,

"Mana, you know the laws are there for a reason." He argued,

"But it's not fair! I love you! Why is that so wrong? I just…I just wish that the Gods would give us a sign to tell us that it was alright, that they approve even if the laws of this land say otherwise." She prayed. Mahado sighed and nodded in agreement as he leaned on the tree. "What was that?" Mana wondered aloud,

"What was what?" Mahado asked as she touched her leg. Mana looked up to answer when Mahado felt a drop of water. "I-it's raining!" he said in amazement as he got to his feet and stepped out from beneath the tree into the strong rain that had suddenly began to pour.

"This doesn't make any sense, the sky was blue just a moment ago. Where did all these clouds come from? The rains aren't due for another three months!" Mana added as she stepped into the downpour with Mahado, who laughed and wrapped his arms around her,

"It is the Gods Mana! They heard your prayer! The Egyptian Gods approve of us!" he laughed as he lifted Mana into his arms and swung her round. Mana laughed and kissed him, neither now caring who saw them.

* * *

"Prince Atem, I regret to inform you that Pharaoh Akunumkanon is gravely ill…it is likely that he will pass away before the year is out." Priest Seto announced as he knelt before Atem. Seto wore a long blue cloak, a white toga and a blue priest hat with the millennium rod at his belt.

"I know…my father wishes for me to take the millennium puzzle and rule now, but I am not ready…" Atem replied as he turned and looked out into the garden, where he saw Mana and Mahado sitting beneath the tree. He heard Seto get to his feet and stand beside him, looking down at the pair beneath the tree.

"I don't like that…they are too close as a master and student." Seto said as he watched Mana slide closer to Mahado.

"What? Why?" Atem asked in confusion,

"It is forbidden for a master and student to become involved. It makes things difficult. In these situations the student will be favoured above others in their class." Seto explained,

"But Mana is his private student, she isn't in a class." Atem argued,

"That makes it worse. It means that Mahado will not teach his classes as effectively because he will spend more time with that one student." Seto replied. "I heard a story once, about such a teacher and student. Many years ago a teacher loved his student and the love was returned. They hid their love, for it was against their laws and in their society the punishment for all lawbreakers was the same. Their souls would be sealed away, much as our own laws dictate in some cases, but the lovers decided that their relationship was worth the risk, so strong were their feelings…" he began,

"What happened to them?" Atem asked as he turned to Seto, who leaned on the wall with his head hung and his eyes closed sadly,

"They made a mistake. One day they were spotted and brought to justice. The teacher was powerful, a magician, and his powers were so strong that he could have escaped, but he refused to leave his love and fought. Many fell, not dead, just asleep, but his student's soul was sealed away. Once she was gone, the great magician's will was broken. He allowed himself to be sealed so that he could be with his love." He continued, "It was said that one day they would be reunited, I don't know if they ever met again, but their stone tablets were destroyed so that their souls would wander restlessly. The last thing that was seen when the tablets were destroyed were two figures. One was a man, no, not a man, the shadow of a man. He was wearing purple robes. The other was a young woman wearing blue and pink and both held staffs. As the tablets crumbled they stood together, holding hands, but as they faded a tear fell down the woman's cheek. She knew that they would soon be parted…perhaps forever…a sad story, but whether it is true or not I cannot say." He finished as he looked down at Mahado, who was smiling at Mana as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"And you think that Mahado and Mana are like those two from the story?" Atem asked thoughtfully as he looked down at his two long-term friends, who were looking about in confusion, "What? It's raining! How can this be? The rains are not due for months yet!" Atem said in shock as rain began to pour heavily from the sky. Atem got over his shock and watched as Mahado and Mana began laughing, both of them standing in the rain holding each other close.

"Yes. I do think that they are like the pair from the story," Seto replied as Mahado leaned down and kissed Mana,

"Seto…let us not destroy their happiness as others have done in the past." Atem said,

"But Prince Atem! It goes against our laws!" Seto objected,

"I know, but some laws can be…over looked…if I am to be Pharaoh one day, surely I must make these decisions…decisions that will affect the lives and happiness of our people…I know Mahado. He is a dedicated man, he will not neglect his students and Mana would not allow it…if we turn them in we will lose both the most powerful magician in Egypt and the second most powerful. This would be a great loss to us…do you agree?" Atem asked thoughtfully as he looked down at Mahado and Mana, who had no idea that they had been seen.

"With all due respect, Prince Atem, when you are Pharaoh are you going to ask for the approval of every order you give? Make a decision and I will obey." Seto replied. Atem sighed and looked down at the pair. _This is the first order I will ever give…is it the right one? Or am I blinded because they are my friends?_ He thought,

"Very well…for now we will leave them, but if there is any sign of trouble in the magician ranks we will turn them in." He decided,

"Very good Prince Atem. This way you cannot be wrong, you will serve your country well." Seto replied approvingly. Atem gave him a grateful smile and they took one last look at the young lovers before going inside the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it Mana?" Mahado asked as he entered the dungeon to see a very frustrated Mana waving her staff at a chair. At the sound of Mahado's voice she jerked round, almost sending the chair flying at him as she waved her staff,

"I can't get the hang of this levitation spell! I've studied the book over and over it won't work!" she complained as she waved the staff. Mahado ducked as the staff flew at his head and gently caught her arm,

"Alright! I understand, you're frustrated; just stop trying to skewer me with that staff! You'll get it eventually, just be patient and practice." He advised as Mana sighed and lowered her arm. "Oh! I almost forgot! How's the search for Bakura going?" Mana asked. She had never seen him, but she had heard that a well-known tomb thief had escaped the guards and had been seen in the area.

"No luck yet. Seto has gathered the best men in his ranks and gone to look for him with Shadda…I am concerned Mana…if Bakura should return then he will come after me. I am the one who ordered his imprisonment after catching him defiling the grave of an ancient Pharaoh…I do not fear for myself, but I can't bare the thought of something happening to you." He said worriedly as he took her in his arms. Mana leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes,

"I'll be fine, but you take care of yourself, the concern goes both ways. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. You've always been there for me…I don't want to be alone again!" she cried.

"I'll be fine…don't worry." He replied as he wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Come on, we'll go to the training ground to meet the other students." He said as he released her and walked to the door. Mana followed him out of the palace where there were two white horses waiting for them.

Mana climbed onto her horse and waited for Mahado, who was talking quietly with Isis, who had come with a message. Mahado nodded gravely as he climbed onto his horse,

"The tomb thief is somewhere in the town…I don't like this, he's too close." Mahado said quietly as they rode through the town to the walls that surrounded the city. Mahado signalled to the guards and the gates were opened.

"You mustn't worry Master Mahado. I'm sure that Seto and Shadda will find him soon." Mana insisted as she overtook Mahado, who watched her doubtfully, "Come on! I'll race you there!" Mana shouted as she encouraged her horse into a gallop, kicking up a cloud of sand,

"Mana! That isn't fair! You were in front!" Mahado shouted as he spurred is horse on until he was only a few feet behind Mana. "There's the training ground!" Mahado shouted as they approached a long wooden fence where there were already a lot of horses tied up. Mana climbed down and secured the reins of her horse. "Students! Practice of the Flaming Strike will now commence!" Mahado shouted. Mana watched as the large group of young men pick up their swords and faced each other in pairs, all but one timid looking young man, who didn't have a partner. He must be the twenty-fifth student, Mana thought as she looked at him,

"Student H'dar. This is Mana, my private student. She will pair with you." Mahado announced as he approached the youth, who looked doubtful, "Don't doubt your skill. Be confident, remember your teachings and you will do well." Mahado assured as Mana stood in front of him.

"Master Mahado, what do I do?" Mana asked as she clutched her staff.

"This is a close combat attack, usually done with swords, however I believe you will do well enough with your staff. For this spell you must conjure fire and use your strength to send it at your opponent…watch those two, Tahiti and Ka'Mala." Mahado instructed. Mana turned and watched two young men, who circled each other with normal steel swords, both sizing each other up. Tahiti, a young dark haired boy, swung his sword, which ignited and sent a long fierce flame at the other dark haired boy, who swung his sword as he dodged, sending another flame back to block the other, giving him time to evade.

"I'll try…"Mana said as she gripped the middle of her staff. H'dar held his sword ready and waited for Mana, "Oh, I'm ready." She said apologetically as she held her staff out in front of her. H'dar looked awkwardly at Mahado, who nodded confidently. H'dar looked back at Mana, looking for an opening, but Mana had left herself completely vulnerable to attack, she wasn't in a defensive position at all. H'dar gripped his sword and swung, a long flame reaching for Mana, who began rapidly spinning her staff, which caught the flame, igniting the staff. Mana kept spinning the staff before turning to the side and forcing her arm so that it was aimed for H'dar, who gasped and jumped aside as the flame was sent back at him with twice the strength since Mana's flame had joined with his original attack. "Was that alright Master Mahado?" she asked,

"Yes Mana, that was very good, and H'dar, you have excellent reflex action, but remember when you are faced with a staff the rules of combat change. A staff can be defensive from many positions; do not underestimate your foe. You looked at Mana and saw many gaps in her defence because she held her staff in front of her, seemingly leaving herself open, but as you saw, the staff has a different defence. I would advise you to get in close to attack. Staffs are made for distance attacks, their advantage is lost if you get in close." Mahado instructed, receiving appreciative nods from the rest of the class, who had stopped to watch Mana's defensive attack.

"Yes Master Mahado, I am sorry." H'dar apologised,

"Nonsense, as your first staff opponent it was a valiant try, but I want you to study her movements closely this time." Mahado replied as he stepped back. The rest of the class remained in a circle and watched as H'dar crouched, his eyes set in a concentrating glare. Mana fixed him with a stare and met him in a crouch. Mahado watched with interest as Mana leaped out of her crouch and charged, swinging her staff sending a flame at H'dar, who dodged and swung his sword as he leapt past her. Mana spun her staff, barely blocking the flame, but when she was about to send it back she felt something catch on her staff, disrupting her, "Very good H'dar! You got in close and stopped her defensive counter, very impressive. The rest of you remember this moment! You will all be faced with staffs and spears in the future! You must be prepared!" Mahado shouted to the rest of the students, who nodded in agreement, "I want you all to practice before the next lesson, and all of you be careful! Bakura has been seen in the city! Travel in groups if you can!" he warned.

"Wow! That was great!" Mana said enthusiastically as she skipped alongside Mahado as they went to their horses. Mahado nodded as he climbed onto his horse,

"You were better than expected, a natural fighter." He complimented. Mana laughed as she turned her horse towards the town and set off at a trot,

"That's me!" she laughed.

"Mahado!" Karmim shouted. He was another priest, keeper of the millennium scales. His dark hair reached his chin and he wore two gold armbands. He stopped his horse as he reached Mahado's side, "Bakura's men have attacked the eastern wall!" he shouted.

"Mana! Go straight home! H'dar! Go with her!" Mahado ordered. H'dar, who had just mounted a dark brown horse, nodded and fell in step beside Mana while Mahado and Karmim rode off at a gallop. Be careful love, Mana thought as she watched Mahado getting further away.

"I'm sure Master Mahado will get rid of them." H'dar assured her. H'dar was the youngest student of the boys, he was Mana's age, sixteen, with short brown hair a lot like priest Seto. "You were amazing, I've never seen anyone with your skill, except Master Mahado of course." He added,

"You haven't been in a battle yet have you?" she asked. He shook his head, "I didn't think so. I'm nowhere near as good as the real warriors." She said.

"Of course not! We're all still students! But one day you're going to lead us, I know it!" he replied. Mana fell silent as they passed through the gates of the town and left their horses at the palace.

"I'll walk you home. Master Mahado would never forgive me if I didn't." H'dar insisted as he took her arm and walked with her towards her small house.

"Thank you…it was quite a walk, why don't you come in for a while?" she offered as she walked inside, the darkness quickly growing. She heard someone step inside and felt herself slammed against the wall, "H'dar! What are you?" she asked, but when she looked at his eyes she knew that it wasn't him, his eyes were blank. He's being controlled! She realised as she screamed and tried to break free.

"Get off!" a voice shouted. Mana saw H'dar thrown across the room where he lay unconscious. "Are you alright?" a slightly rough voice asked. Mana looked up and saw the young man from the roof. He was quite handsome up close, his snow-white hair enhanced his well-muscled brown skin, and the only imperfection was a scar on the right of his face,

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" Mana said gratefully as she looked at H'dar. "Will he be alright?" she asked,

"He'll be fine when he wakes up, but you really should get rid of him if he's beating you." The man advised, making Mana blush,

"He's not my partner, just a boy from my class who walked me home. My Master had to leave at the end of our class to defend the eastern wall from Bakura's men." She explained. The young man nodded in understanding and leaned against the wall.

"I see…you shouldn't be so trusting in future." The man advised,

"Wait! Who are you? At least tell me that, so that I know who it was that saved me…" Mana insisted,

"My name is Arukab, a simple peasant who just happened to be passing by, no thanks is needed." He insisted as he walked out of the door,

"Well, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" Mana called as he walked away. What a trusting young fool! My revenge on Mahado will be so much easier now that I have gained her trust! Bakura thought as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mana? Are you awake?" Mahado's voice asked gently. Mana leapt off her bed and threw the door open, restraining herself from throwing herself into his arms. Mahado entered the small house and Mana closed the door, "What happened here?" he asked as he caught sight of a very frightened H'dar, who was tied up and gagged in the corner of the room.

"He just suddenly went strange, I think someone had him under mind control! His eyes went blank and he attacked me!" she explained as Mahado knelt down beside him and pulled the gag off,

"I understand the rope, but was it really necessary to gag him too?" Mahado asked as he untied H'dar.

"Mana, I am so sorry, I just…couldn't stop." He apologised,

"No one blames you H'dar, just stay still." Mahado instructed as he raised the ring and touched H'dar's forehead. The ring glowed slightly and Mahado lowered his hand, "I have erased the influence, it won't happen again. Now go home and don't worry." Mahado said as he helped H'dar to his feet and walked him to the door, "Go safely." Mahado called as he shut the door, "I knew it! Bakura has begun to target my students! We were just lucky that it was you and not one of the others, if it had been one of the others I would never have known…he would have taken over my students one by one!" he cursed.

"I was just lucky that someone heard me on the way by." Mana replied as Mahado put his arms round her,

"I'm so glad you're safe." He sighed.

"I guess you'll have to leave…you can't stay the night…can you?" Mana asked hopefully, but Mahado drew back,

"No Mana. I must return to the palace." He sighed. Mana looked at the floor sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow." He added as he kissed her cheek gently, but Mana lifted her face and kissed his lips, sighing as his tongue entered her mouth. Mahado took her wrists and pinned her to the wall, their kisses becoming more urgent. Mana felt his kisses moving from her lips to her throat, "No! We can't do this!" he said suddenly as he released her wrists and stepped back.

"I know…we should be married first…" she sighed.

"One day, I promise you, I'll make you the happiest bride the world has ever seen." He vowed as he kissed her and walked to the door.

"Good night." She said as he closed the door.

* * *

"Hello?" a rough voice called. Mana looked at the open door and saw Arukab looking in.

"Good morning! What can I do for you?" she asked as he entered the house,

"Well, you see, I'm having…difficulties. It won't be for long, but I was wondering if you might be so kind as to give me shelter, just for a few days." He asked. Mana turned round looking delighted with the idea,

"Of course! It's the least I can do!" she replied, "You take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor," she said as she took her staff and headed for the door,

"Nonsense! I won't hear a word of it! I insist you keep the bed. I'll sleep on the floor, really." He replied,

"Alright…I'm not sure if I have anything to use as a mattress, but you're welcome to look around. Make yourself at home! I have to get to class!" she called and she ran towards the palace. This is almost as easy as it was taking control of that fool, H'dar! He thought as he lounged on the bed laughing. Now I can lay low here for a few days and plot my revenge…

* * *

It's been weeks since she let me walk her home, Mahado thought as he watched Mana leave the palace. She said she'd be fine, it is still early…but she used to like me walking her home…I don't think there's anyone else…maybe she's angry because of that night, but she agreed that we should be married…was that a hint? He wondered as Mana ran through the gates.

Mana ran down the street quickly. He's getting suspicious, but I can't just throw Arukab out on the streets, he's my friend…but he did say he might have found somewhere else now…she thought as she reached her house,

"Arukab! I'm home!" she called as she closed the door. She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. He wouldn't just leave without saying anything…would he? She wondered. Maybe he's working late, she decided as she lay on the bed. God I'm tired…I guess I can fall asleep…there's no lock on the door or anything, she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Arukab asked apologetically as Mana opened her eyes and groaned lightly. Arukab was sitting on the bed beside her, one hand gently touching her face, his fingers gently laced in her hair. She saw him leaning down in the darkness and felt a light soft pressure on her lips,

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as she sat up, suddenly wide awake,

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I thought…is there someone else?" he asked in an embarrassed rush, "I know, it's none of my business…" he added as he got up and walked around to the other side of the bed where he disappeared to the floor, where he slept. What was he thinking? She wondered as she curled up on her side and closed her eyes, "Are you still awake?" he asked after a few moments,

"Yes." Mana replied as she turned over to look at the edge of the bed. "Arukab, about that question you asked earlier…yes, there is someone else…I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I mean I'm grateful to you for saving my life, but," she began,

"No, I was taking liberties…I don't suppose we can forget this and go back to the way we were before could we?" he asked hopefully,

"I'd like that…not that I mean to sound insulting or anything, it's just…I'm seeing someone." She replied.

"I understand…I'm afraid I was unable to find another place to stay. It'll be a week at least." He added apologetically. Mana yawned and closed her eyes again,

"I don't mind, you can stay a while longer…good night Arukab." she said tiredly,

"Good night Mana." He replied. Damn! It wasn't as easy as I thought! She'll never be mine voluntarily! I'll have to do it the other way…as soon as I have my escape route planned…Mahado, you'll regret ever crossing me! He thought as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"Mana, are you alright? You've been so distant lately…have I done something wrong?" Mahado asked as they sat in the dungeon. Mana looked up from her book briefly, thinking about what had happened the night before,

"No, nothing." She replied quickly. She looked at the book again, not reading a word as she listened to Mahado walking towards her. She felt his hand on her shoulder as he leaned over her and closed the book.

"Mana, I know there's something wrong." He insisted, but Mana just flicked the book open again, "What have I done? Please tell me…is it because of that night a few weeks ago?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the desk. Mana kept looking at the desk and resisted as he tried to lift her chin. How can I look at him after what happened last night? She thought as her voice caught in her throat. "What do you want from me?" he asked pleadingly as he crouched beside her,

"Nothing." She choked,

"Why are you crying?" he asked, "I didn't mean to upset you," he added as he crouched down and took her in his arms. Mana held her breath and tried not to cry, gradually feeling the urge to cry fade away until she felt she could push Mahado away,

"I wasn't crying, I just lost my voice for a while…I'm not feeling well…could I study this at home?" she asked as she looked at the floor.

"I hope it isn't anything serious…do you want me to walk you home?" he asked in concern as she got to her feet and picked up the book, but Mahado took it and placed it on the table, "No, if you're sick I don't want you to over do it…come on, I'll take you home and you can rest." He added,

"I'll be fine, besides you have duties around the palace to attend to." She said evasively as she walked into the corridor and closed the door. Mahado sighed and sat on the chair.

* * *

"Arukab? Are you here?" Mana asked as she entered the house. The room was quite dim where the curtain was drawn. Mana stepped into the house and put her staff down beside the bed.

"Welcome home." Arukab's voice said as the door slammed, but the voice was cold and hard where it was usually soft. Mana turned and saw him, her eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. "You're early, but don't worry, it won't affect my plans." He continued as he walked towards her. Mana didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge to back away and try to escape. Before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed her staff, "Well, that's not very nice, is it?" he taunted as he pulled the staff out of her hand and threw it away,

"Arukab! What are you doing? Please stop it!" she pleaded as he forced her onto the bed and straddled her hips, but he just laughed and as she looked into his dark brown eyes she saw a darkness that had never been there before. "W-who are you? Where is Arukab?" she demanded, tears falling down her cheeks as Bakura gripped her wrists roughly and pined her down,

"You are such a naïve fool! I knew that sending my puppet to attack you would work in my favour! I just had to be in the right place at the right time and then I gained your trust! You should be more careful whom you invite into your home!" he said as he leaned over her, shrugging off his loose red robe to reveal a well-muscled chest,

"What are you doing?" she asked tearfully as he leaned his head down to her neck. He laughed maliciously before biting into her neck, drawing blood. Mana cried out in agony, but felt a hand slap her face, "Quiet now, we don't want to be disturbed, do we?" he purred. Mana felt him pulling at her top with his teeth and tried to pull her hands free, "My, my, we are feisty aren't we?" he laughed as he watched her writhing beneath him. "In answer to your earlier questions," he began as he pulled a rope from under the bed and began to bind her wrists to the posts of the bed, "The answer has been staring you in the face the whole time. Consider the name, Arukab…if you said it backwards what do you think it would be?" he asked, watching in amusement as her eyes widened and she looked at him with a new fear in her eyes,

"Bakura…" she gasped in horror as he finished binding her second hand. Mana looked at the ropes and back at Bakura, who was kneeling on the bed pulling his kilt off so he was naked, his intentions suddenly dawning on Mana, hitting her harder than anything she had felt before, "No," she whispered, pulling her arms to try to break free of the ropes, feeling them cutting into her wrists and listening as Bakura laughed at her futile efforts,

"Oh, come, it won't be that bad…you might even enjoy it." He taunted as his hands reached for her top. Mana opened her mouth to scream, but Bakura put one hand over her mouth, pushing her head down until it hurt, "Now, now, remember what I said about screaming." He warned in a deadly whisper. Mana felt tears falling down her cheeks as she looked up at him in defeat and nodded, closing her eyes tightly, "Oh, no, I want you to remember this." He said as he pried her eyes open and wiped the tears away, but once they were gone fresh ones spilled down her cheeks to replace them. She watched as he pulled the neck of her top, feeling the material burn her skin as he ripped it,

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to distract him for as long as possible, hoping that Mahado would come.

"Revenge of course! I've been watching him for a long time, waiting to strike him where it would hurt the most and then I see you! You! His young lover! Rather than destroying his career I opted for the sweeter revenge of the two…can you imagine his pain when he finds you here? Hurt and broken like an animal!" he laughed as he ripped the other shoulder of her top. Mana pulled on the ropes again, the pain in her wrists turning to a continuous throbbing pain as blood flowed down them.

"Please don't do this!" she begged as he ripped her skirt, leaving her naked and defenceless beside him. Bakura laughed as he climbed onto her, his member sliding against her leg, making her shudder,

"And if it wasn't you, who would it be?" he asked as he licked her neck, where his bite was still bleeding,

"What do you mean?" she asked as he looked down at her, a small trickle of blood running down his chin,

"Would you rather it were Isis? Would you rather put Isis through this? Or perhaps some other young girl from the palace." He said, but Mana closed her eyes and shook her head,

"I couldn't…I could never put anyone through this…" she replied as he leaned down and licked her chest where some blood had dripped from his chin. Mana shuddered and gritted her teeth, determined not to give him any more satisfaction, "So what does that make you?" she spat, opening her eyes to see a surprised look, which quickly turned to amusement,

"I am evil incarnate!" he replied as he slid his hand down her leg, forcing a small gasp from Mana, "You like that don't you?" he said in amusement as he leaned down and kissed her breasts,

"Please stop it!" she cried, ashamed at the pleasure he was forcing on her. It shouldn't be like this! Mahado! Where are you? She cried inwardly as Bakura's hand slid between her legs while the other caressed her breast as he kissed her neck, lapping the blood from her wound, as Mana gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to moan with pleasure,

"I'll forgive you if you scream this time, I hear the first penetration is…quite painful." He said as he tried to pull her legs open, but Mana pulled them up and closed them tightly, though he stopped her from crossing them. Mana looked at her bent knees as Bakura's face appeared, leaning his chin on them, "You can't keep me out." He said as he reached between her legs and massaged her thigh gently. Mana gasped as her legs weakened and Bakura pried them apart, positioning himself between them. Mahado! Please help me! Mana prayed as Bakura leaned down and kissed her mouth gently, his member sliding against her cleft,

"No! Stop it! Please!" she cried as she tried to throw him off, but this only increased the pressure on her cleft so she stopped and tried to pull her bloody wrists free,

"Don't worry, the pain will fade quickly." He whispered as he eased himself forward slowly. Mana felt his member sliding into her, the intense pain forcing a small cry, which was smothered by Bakura's lips. Mana felt him fully inside her as she cried in shame. How could I let him do this? How could I have ever trusted him? She thought as he pulled back and drove into her with regular thrusts, which became less and less painful and more and more pleasurable. Mana felt herself moan and cried shamefully, "I told you you'd enjoy it." He chuckled quietly as he lay gasping on top of her, his body glistening with sweat. She inhaled and took in his scent, it wasn't unpleasant, but she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life, if he let her live.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mahado! Mahado!" Isis cried as she burst into his room. Mahado, who had been about to bathe, gripped his kilt tightly as she appeared,

"What is it Isis?" he asked as she stood gasping in the doorway with tears flowing down her cheeks,

"It's Mana! She needs you! Quickly! Bakura has found her!" she cried. Mahado gasped and secured his kilt, grabbing the millennium ring as he ran out of the room. As he reached the doors Seto appeared with his millennium rod and Shadda with the millennium key. Isis handed Mahado his robes, which he pulled on, on the way to the gates.

"I am sorry, we are too late to prevent his attack, but we may be able to save her." Isis cried as they hurried down the street,

"What happened?" Mahado asked as they went,

"I was about to retire, but I was uneasy so I looked at the present, at what was going on around the palace and I found Mana being…attacked…in the worst possible way for a pure woman." She replied sadly as they ran down the street. Mahado stopped at the house and looked around, there was no one in sight, but the door was ajar. Seto held his rod to his chest ready and looked at Mahado, who paused with his hand on the door, afraid to open it. Finally Shadda pulled the millennium key into his hand and gently eased the door open. Seto didn't hesitate and swung his arm into the room, sweeping the small room with his eyes until he saw the small figure on the bed.

"Are you…" he began, but he knew how ridiculous the question would be. Of course she's not alright! He thought as he looked at her bloodied body. She looked at him with wide frightened eyes, her sanity barely holding on,

"Mana!" Mahado cried as he entered the room. "Wait outside, search the area, find him!" he shouted as he rounded on Seto, who merely nodded and left, not able to think of any response. Mahado ran to Mana's side and knelt down beside her with tears falling down his cheeks, "Forgive me Mana! I am a fool! I should have known! I should have been here!" he cried as he reached a hand out to touch her bruised cheek. He quickly wiped his eyes and reached for the ropes, untying the tight knots and unwinding the bloody ropes, Mana's face not changing. She continued to look frightened, as if she hadn't even noticed that there was someone there. Mahado touched her arm, sliding his hand down her back until he could lift her into a sitting position. Her body was limp, but she was alive, and awake. She's withdrawn! Retreated into her mind to escape the pain! He realised as he pulled his robes off and wrapped Mana up securely.

"Mahado?" Isis asked hesitantly as she looked at the bundle in his arms, Mana's head leaned on his bare shoulder as he carried her. Her eyes were completely glazed over.

"She is alive." He replied.

"No sign of him! Once again the thief slips away!" Seto cursed as he and Shadda appeared. Shadda held the key towards Mana and it glowed, very dimly,

"This is bad! Her life force is greatly depleted! We must get her to the palace! If her mind doesn't return soon it will be too late!" he announced. Mahado looked at Mana and held her tighter, walking as fast as he could without jogging her too much.

* * *

"Mana, please, say something!" Mahado begged quietly as he sat by his bed, where Mana lay safely beneath the covers, her eyes still blank, as they had been for days. "Please Mana! Come back to me! I love you!" he cried as he took her hand and leaned his head on the bed as he cried.

"Mahado…" Atem said as he entered the room. Mahado jerked upright, but was unable to wipe the tears from his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up as Atem sat on the edge of the bed, "You've been neglecting your students." He observed,

"I don't deserve students. Bakura has used two of my students, first H'dar and now Mana…they would be safer with Seto or Shadda." He replied as he looked at Mana, who was still staring blankly at the ceiling,

"Mahado! You are the keeper of the millennium ring, the most powerful magician in Egypt! Your students need your guidance! Seto and Shadda are not qualified!" he argued forcefully, wishing that he didn't sound so angry.

"Uh…M-Maser Mahado?" a timid voice said from the doorway. Mahado and Atem turned in surprise as H'dar entered the room shyly, a look of shock crossing his face as he saw Atem, "Ah! P-Prince Atem! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll go…" he decided as he turned to leave, but Atem smiled kindly and stood,

"Nonsense, please, speak with your master." He insisted as he passed the young man, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder, and receiving a low bow in reply.

"Master Mahado! The class…we were wondering when you would be back…Bakura will soon strike again…this time we want to be ready to defend our friends and families…please Master Mahado! We need you!" H'dar said pleadingly as he knelt before his master, his forehead almost touching the floor.

"There is no need to kneel like that H'dar." Mahado replied as he looked down at the boy, who quickly got to his feet waiting for a response. "Go to the training ground and wait for me there…I will follow…soon." Mahado replied as he looked down at Mana. H'dar nodded and left quickly as Shadda appeared in the doorway, "Is there no other way?" Mahado asked regretfully, knowing it was Shadda instinctively.

"I am afraid not. If she does not return soon she will be lost." He replied as he appeared beside Mahado,

"Then do it." Mahado replied as he got to his feet. "I am going to my students…I have been neglecting them these past few days." He said,

"Understandable. She is your best student and closest friend." Shadda replied. She is so much more to me than that, Mahado thought as he looked at Mana once more. Shadda took the key and touched her forehead, entering her mind instantly. It was dark, there was nothing but pain, fear and shame there and the sound of echoing laughter,

"Mana!" Shadda shouted over Bakura's sinister laughter. He looked around and saw a small shape. As he approached he saw Mana curled up on her side, her wounds still bleeding and the ropes still tied round her wrists. "Mana…come with me now." He said soothingly as he crouched beside her and touched her arm. Mana looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

"I can't! How can I face him after what's happened?" she cried as she crossed her arms over her bare chest and curled up tightly, crying. "I could hear him for days, speaking to me, asking me to come back, but I couldn't do it! I can't do it!" she cried. Shadda gently pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her head gently,

"I have to take you back Mana..." He replied as he lifted her into his arms.

"No! Let go! Please!" she begged, not struggling, she didn't have the strength or the will to fight.

* * *

"How is she?" Mahado asked as he entered the room that night. Shadda stood and walked towards the door,

"Sleeping." He replied as he walked out of the door.

"Thank you my friend." Mahado said as he walked to the bed and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. "I will get him for this, I promise you Mana, he will not go unpunished!" he vowed as he leaned down and kissed her lips, the bite mark on her throat was slowly fading away. Mana moaned in her sleep, a high distressed sound, and her face screwed up as she tossed and turned, tears falling down her cheeks, "Mana! Mana! Wake up!" Mahado ordered as he shook her shoulders. Mana jerked awake and sat up gasping, the cover falling to her waist as she looked around in confusion,

"Mahado!" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck and cried. Mahado held her, rubbing her back gently as he hushed her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't stop him!" she cried. Mahado gently laid her back down and pulled the covers up to her chin,

"It isn't your fault Mana, he's a monster and he will pay, I promise you." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Will you lie with me now? I don't want to be alone." She whispered pleadingly. Mahado got to his feet and pulled off his robes, wearing only his kilt as he climbed into the bed beside Mana, who shifted closer to him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You'll stay all night?" she asked as she put an arm across his chest,

"Yes love, I will be here until you wake." He assured as he closed his eyes, feeling her body slowly relax against him.

* * *

"Mahado?" Atem said in confusion as he entered the room. Mahado was lying in the bed on his back with his arm around Mana, who was peacefully sleeping, one arm resting on Mahado's bare chest. Mahado opened his eyes and turned his head,

"Hush my Prince, she has been through so much, allow her to rest." He whispered as Atem approached and sat on the chair by the bed. "I have been awake many hours, just holding her, listening to her terrified pleas in her sleep…the more I think about it, the more I realise…it was all my fault…I should have protected her…if only I had walked her home, I would have been there to stop him…" he continued as he looked down at the peaceful sleeping face on his chest.

"Don't blame yourself, there was no way you could have known, my friend." Atem assured as he leaned back.

"Forgive me, my Prince, what was it you required?" Mahado asked apologetically as he shifted his tired gaze to Atem, who looked back in concern,

"Have you slept at all?" he asked,

"A little, but I was woken many times by Mana as she cried in her sleep." He replied,

"Mahado…I know about your relationship with Mana. Seto and I have managed to keep it a secret until now, but your own actions are going to give you away! You need to be more careful!" Atem warned,

"I don't care any more. You can tell the world if you want to, strip me of my responsibilities, take the millennium ring. I will find Bakura and kill him with my bare hands if I have to!" Mahado replied venomously, receiving a scowl from Atem, "I know, thoughts unbecoming of a priest, but thoughts I have all the same." He said as Mana stirred in his arms restlessly, a moan escaping her lips as she dug her nails into Mahado's chest painfully. Mahado grimaced and took her hand, feeling her flinch in her sleep, "Mana, you are safe now, hush." He whispered comfortingly as he rubbed her shoulder. Mana's moans subsided and she sighed, falling back into a normal sleep,

"Has she been doing this all night?" Atem asked in concern as he looked at Mana's now peaceful face, though two tear tracks ran down her cheeks. Mahado stroked her head gently and nodded,

"Yes…it is likely that this will go on for many months…I can't leave her alone like this, but I don't want to neglect my students either." Mahado replied.

"I will stay with her. Your students need you and I can't teach for you, but I can care for Mana." Atem decided, but Mahado shook his head,

"No…you are Pharaoh now, though you haven't taken the title yet. You have too much to do…and it would not be the same…but perhaps there is something I can do…my classes are not all held in the training grounds…if I can keep my classes in the palace for a few weeks then I can keep Mana close to me." he thought aloud. Mana sighed loudly and opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the light,

"Mahado?" she asked as she looked up,

"Right here." He replied, rubbing her arm reassuringly. "Mana, I will continue to teach my classes in the Palace until you feel stronger." He said, but Mana shook her head,

"No, you can't let the students suffer because of my weakness. I'll be fine…just don't go away at night for a while…" she replied as she nuzzled his chest. "Atem! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here…I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble…" she apologised as she pulled the covers over her shoulders securely.

"Nonsense. It is Bakura who has done this, and he will be found and punished!" Atem assured as he got to his feet. "I have some state affairs to attend to…you two should get up. It will soon be time for class." He added as he excused himself. Mana sighed and pulled the covers away,

"He's right you know, my lessons with you should start soon." She said as she looked around the room, "This is your room…" she realised as she looked at the chest full of books and potions,

"Yes. I wanted to keep you close to me. You shouldn't throw yourself back into your lessons so quickly, are you sure you don't need more rest?" Mahado asked in concern as he got up and found some clothes for her,

"Of course! Don't worry so much! I'm fine!" she replied with false enthusiasm.

"Mana, you're not fine! You were…defiled!" he argued as she pulled on her clothes. She straightened her white veil and turned to Mahado, almost looking like her self again, but there was something wrong, and it wasn't just the physical wounds.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it, so I just want to move on…I'll be fine during the day and as long as you're with me I'll be fine at night too." She replied confidently. "Now, where's my staff?" she asked as she headed for the door. Mahado sighed and followed her, grabbing her staff on the way past the door.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Don't be gone too long!" Mana called as Mahado rode through the palace gates towards the training grounds. She watched him until he was out of sight and smirked. What a fool! Now to deal with Isis, I can't have her getting in the way. Mana thought as she walked inside the palace and headed for the dungeons where Isis usually meditated.

"Enter." Isis said as Mana knocked on the door, "Mana! What can I do for you?" she asked in surprise as the young girl entered.

"Well, I hear it was you who found out where I was." Mana began as she walked towards Isis, who was kneeling on the ground in front of a small fire where she had been mediating. "I felt I should repay you." She continued as she raised her staff and used it to hurl Isis across the room, "After all, your snooping almost ruined my plans." Mana said as she knelt down and untied the millennium necklace, "There, this should put an end to your spying." She added as she looked around. She found some rope in a cupboard and tied Isis's hands and feet before tying a rag round her mouth. Before leaving she put out the fire and took the key from the door.

* * *

She walked up from the dungeon quickly, looking around for any more priests who may be suspicious of her motives. She walked cautiously up the stairs to the Pharaoh's room. Akunumkanon lay in his bed, his breathing laboured as it had been for many months. She looked to the balcony and saw Prince Atem looking out over Egypt.

"Atem." She greeted as she walked onto the balcony and joined him,

"Mana? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as she leaned on the balcony wall. She smiled and laughed maliciously,

"Well, I was going to finish off the old man, but since you're here, I'll start with you!" she replied as she raised her staff and sent Atem sprawling across the ground. Atem got to his feet and backed away as Mana walked towards him laughing,

"Mana! Snap out of it!" he urged as he dodged her staff, which had been swung at his head.

"Mana! Snap out of it!" she mocked, "Huh! Where were you while Bakura attacked me? I thought my friends would be there for me! But you weren't! While I went through hell, you were sitting here in your palace with your servants and your comforts…how can you expect me to forgive you!" she demanded as she attacked him again. Atem barely dodged the blow and found himself at the edge of the balcony. Mana raised her staff and sent a gust of wind at him to knock him off, but a large blue armoured warrior with a large sword got in the way,

"Mana stop!" Seto shouted as he joined them on the balcony, his golden wing shaped wrist band open with a small shape on it,

"I thought I had stopped Isis and her interfering! Next time I'll kill her!" she said as she turned to Seto, her staff raised, "I'll call on my own spirit creature!" she added as she waved her staff. Atem gasped as a young woman in blue and pink appeared. She was the image of Mana, but her hair was blonde. The creature held a long delicate staff and waited for Mana's orders patiently, "Get rid of that!" she ordered as she indicated the blue soldier. The blonde magician looked at the soldier and then back at Mana in confusion, "What are you waiting for?" Mana demanded coldly.

"Mana stop!" a new voice cried pleadingly. She turned and saw Karmim, Isis, Aknadin, Shadda and Mahado. She recognised the voice as Mahado's and turned on him with a fury he had never seen in her before,

"How dare you speak to me! This would never have happened if you had been there! I cried out for you! I begged for you to save me! Where were you? Where were all of you?" she demanded as she looked at them, "I've changed my mind! Attack Mahado!" she ordered. The magician turned and obediently raised her staff, but a magician in purple with a shadow for a body appeared and stopped her by grabbing her staff and holding it in place and the woman didn't fight it. She smiled at him gratefully,

"Mana. You're right to be angry, it was my fault, I failed you and I am sorry." He apologised as he stepped towards her. She held her staff out threateningly,

"Stay back!" she ordered, but Mahado continued to walk forward, ignoring her threat. Atem watched as her hand began to shake and the staff dropped from her hand. Seto raised the millennium rod and aimed it at her, hesitating as he looked at her, "Seto do it! Do it before he can take control again! Please! I don't want to hurt any one!" she cried pleadingly as she began to lean down to retrieve her staff.

"No!" Atem cried as he launched himself at Seto, knocking his rod away, "We can't seal her soul! She has done nothing wrong!" he said forcefully. Mana forced herself to stand without grabbing the staff and looked at the balcony,

"No! Don't you dare!" Mahado ordered as she looked back at him. She smiled apologetically and ran for the edge, jumping onto the wall before diving forward. She heard Isis scream and Mahado cry out, but someone grabbed her. "Stop it! Stop fighting me!" Mahado cried as he pulled her back and she continued to try to jump, "I love you! What will I do without you?" he demanded as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, stunning everyone but Seto and Atem.

"I'm sorry…I can't hold him!" Mana cried as she doubled over. Mahado knelt down and looked into her eyes seeing Bakura's evil staring back in amusement, "Now Mahado! Hurry up and kill the girl! You have no choice! Go on! Do it!" Mana taunted as she got to her feet. Atem looked on hopelessly and turned to the two magicians, who were watching as if they understood what was happening. The blonde girl scowled and raised her staff, "What are you doing? Turning on your master?" Mana demanded. Beside her the magician in purple held his staff out and both fired twin beams of blue and purple. Mahado cried out in horror as Mana was enveloped in a blue and purple light, which held her securely, "What?" Mana demanded,

"Now Seto!" Atem ordered. Seto nodded and aimed the millennium rod at Mana, who cried out in objection as part of her soul was ripped away. Mana fell to her knees and the magicians called off their attack.

"Mana! Are you alright?" Mahado asked worriedly as he knelt beside her and took her shoulder. She groaned and nodded, allowing Mahado to pull her to her feet. Aknadin stepped forward and took her chin in his hand,

"Open your soul to me." he ordered as he looked into her eyes. He scanned her mind completely, seeing all she had been through, feeling all she had felt and satisfying himself that Bakura was completely gone. "She is free." He said as Mana fell into Mahado's arms.

"What did you do?" Mahado asked as he lifted Mana's unconscious form into his arms.

"She has been through a lot…I had to be sure, so I scanned her mind, but she couldn't take it. She will awaken soon." He assured gently as he laid a hand on Mahado's shoulder. "Take good care of her." He added as he took a sidelong glance at Seto, who was talking to Atem,

"Seto! Those magicians! Could they be the two from your story?" Atem asked as the two magicians touched each other's hands gently before fading away. Seto looked at the ground thoughtfully,

"Well…I believe so, but this has never happened before…it was a myth from long ago, but it can't be proved or disproved…" he replied, receiving a nod of agreement from Atem. Mana slowed stirred in Mahado's arms and looked up to find his concerned face looking down at her,

"I-I've worried you again haven't I?" she asked weakly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough, he just…influenced me and slowly took over…" she added. Mahado leaned his head on hers assuring,

"No, it wasn't your fault…it was mine. What you said about me not being there when you needed me most…it is true…I let you down." He replied shamefully. Mana slowly reached up a hand and touched his cheek, smiling reassuringly,

"You couldn't have known…I don't blame you, not at all." She assured. She looked around and saw Isis, being supported by Karmim, who had found her in the dungeon. "Isis! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly. Isis limped forward smiling,

"No! I twisted my ankle on the stairs, that's all." She replied, Karmim still holding her waist securely. Mana reached into her top and pulled out the millennium necklace,

"Here. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She apologised guiltily. Isis took the necklace and tied it round her neck, sighing as the familiar power flowed through her.

"Mana, you mustn't blame yourself! Bakura has done this, it is not your fault!" she said firmly, receiving nods of agreement from Shadda and Karmim. Mana smiled gratefully and sighed tiredly,

"Mahado…I'm tired…so tired…" she sighed before closing her eyes. Mahado smiled and held her securely in his arms,

"I will take her back to my room." He said, excusing himself from the balcony.

"Mahado. We will speak of this later." Aknadin said, at which Atem stepped forward,

"Yes, but it will stay between us. No one outside the palace will know of this." He replied. Mahado nodded gratefully and retired with Mana.

* * *

"I've caused you nothing but trouble…" Mana whispered as she stood beside the bed. Mahado was asleep, curled on his side with his hair across his face. Mana swept it away from his eyes and kissed his cheek, "Forgive me for this…" she added as she grabbed her staff and left the room. As she closed the door Mahado's eyes snapped open.

"Prince Atem, this is most un-heard of! You know it is forbidden!" Aknadin's voice said. Mana stepped back against the wall as Atem and Aknadin passed her in the hall. They didn't see her and she sneaked through the door. At the gates the guards opened them for her,

"Are you sure you should be going out alone?" one of them asked. Mana smiled up at him sweetly and nodded,

"I'll be fine." She replied as she walked into the streets. Where should I go? If I stay here Mahado will lose his position, not to mention his mind! He'd never stop worrying about Bakura…I have to leave…it's for the best. She thought confidently as she walked into her house. Inside everything was still in disarray, the blood was still on the twisted blankets, a chair had been knocked over by her staff in the struggle and the ropes were still tied to the bedposts. Mana quickly walked up stairs to the roof and sat on the edge looking down.

"So…you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked as he appeared behind her on the roof,

"I thought you were asleep." Mana replied as Mahado sat beside her and put an arm round her. She tore her gaze away from the rooftops and looked at him. "I was going to leave…it would be for the best." She added. "Your position as a priest is compromised while I'm here, and you'll never stop worrying about me!" she said.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" he asked, "Why are you really leaving?" he asked when he didn't get a response. Mana's body shuddered as tears flooded her cheeks,

"I was such a fool! He was right!" she cried, "I let him in! He didn't force his way inside! He was living with me for weeks!" she explained. Mahado looked at her in shocked confusion, "He's the one who saved me from H'dar, so when he asked if he could stay for a while I didn't hesitate to say yes, and his name! How could I not have realised? Arukab! Of course it's Bakura! I was so foolish!" she cried as Mahado pulled her into his arms and stroked her head comfortingly,

"It wasn't your fault Mana! He took advantage of your kind nature!" Mahado objected. Mana continued to cry and pulled back looking up at him shamefully,

"Yes, but that isn't all…part of me…I…enjoyed it! I was terrified, but when he touched me I felt pleasure! I couldn't stop it! I tried not to, but I couldn't! And he was taunting me! He knew I was enjoying it! He knew!" she cried. Mahado held her, hating Bakura more than ever,

"So that's why you're leaving me…you think you have betrayed me, but that's not true! Bakura forced you! It wasn't your fault!" he insisted. "I meant what I said on the balcony today, I wouldn't know what to do without you Mana, I need you…marry me." He said. Mana gasped and pulled back, looking into Mahado's pleading eyes,

"What?" she stammered,

"Marry me!" he repeated as he took her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. Mana's mouth opened and closed in astonishment as her head reeled,

"But, you're a priest! I'm you student!" she objected, but Mahado swept her objections aside,

"Obviously we won't do it here. We'll ride to the next town over where no one knows us! We can do it secretly without anyone knowing!" he replied. Mana thought about it quickly, her mind still all over the place, "Tomorrow! We'll go tomorrow and be back before night fall!" he continued. "Say yes." He whispered pleadingly.

"Yes." Mana replied, shocking both Mahado and herself,

"What?" he asked suddenly,

"Yes!" she laughed as Mahado pulled her into his arms and swung her round,

"I want to shout it from this rooftop and tell the world!" he said in frustration, but Mana sighed and put her arms around him,

"Well, you can't. It'll have to be our secret…it is romantic though." She added as Mahado took her hand and kissed it.

"Come on, let's go home." He said as he led her to the stairs.

* * *

"Mahado. This is a most serious matter. You know that it is forbidden! If it were my decision you would be punished, but Prince Atem has decided otherwise. Remember this." Akunumkanon scolded as Mahado knelt beside his bed with Atem standing to his right.

"I understand Pharaoh. I am grateful." He replied humbly, feeling a hand touch his shoulder.

"Get off the floor…you have been here long enough to stand as an equal…well, almost equal." Akunumkanon said gently. Mahado got to his feet and bowed, some of the nervousness leaving his face. In the background the rest of the priests were assembled for the vote. "Allow Mana entrance." He said to Karmim, who bowed and opened the door, allowing a very nervous Mana to walk into the room. She walked to Mahado's side, subconsciously finding his hand and gripping it tightly. "Atem. Speak." The Pharaoh ordered.

"Yes father. It is my decision to allow this relationship to continue, only to be stopped if it affects their duty to their kingdom, but my father believes a vote should be taken, so all who are in agreement with me raise your right hand." Atem ordered. Mana found herself holding her breath, not daring to look round and she felt Mahado tighten his grip on her hand slightly. "So it is decided. Mahado and Mana, you may continue." Atem announced. Mana released her breath and glanced at Mahado, who smiled back at her. "Now my father needs his rest." Atem said.

"Mahado, Mana, wait." Akunumkanon ordered. Mana looked at Mahado nervously as the rest of the priests and Atem left the room. "Calm yourselves…I will not last much longer I fear…my son will soon succeed me as Pharaoh. Of all the priests…and students, you two are the most trusted. When my son takes the throne there will be many problems…I need you both to be ready…Bakura's plan, whatever it is, will unfold after my time…it will be up to my son to stop him…and up to you…please…don't fail him." He said pleadingly.

"Pharaoh, we will do as you ask. Bakura's plan will not succeed while I draw breath!" Mahado vowed. Mana nodded confidently and smiled,

"Of course we'll help! Atem is our friend, what kind of friends would we be if we left him standing alone when he needed us most?" she said. The Pharaoh smiled in satisfaction and settled down,

"Thank you…you may go…" he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, I have the horses waiting." Mahado whispered as they walked down the stairs to the hall. Mana followed him to the gates where Isis was waiting with their horses, "I should have guessed that you would know." Mahado said as they approached,

"Yes. Go swiftly my friends." she replied as she bowed. Mana climbed onto her horse and waited as Mahado joined her,

"Many thanks Isis." Mahado added as he bowed his head to her. She smiled and watched them ride away.

"Where are they going?" Seto asked as he appeared at her side.

"Hm? Oh, they have some business in the next town. They will return before nightfall." She replied as she walked back to the palace, receiving a suspicious glance.

"Guard, get me a horse." Seto ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"Now?" the priest said in shock, "Can't you wait for tomorrow?" he asked incredulously,

"Unfortunately no. Today may be our only opportunity." Mahado replied, receiving a suspicious look from the priest.

"Please sir." Mana added pleadingly. The priest looked at her and sighed in defeat,

"Very well." He replied. Mana barely concentrated on what was going on around her. She exchanged her vows with Mahado and listened as the priest spoke and then the ceremonial cup of water from the Nile was smashed and they were married. As she walked through the streets of this foreign town, so much like her home, she could hardly believe it,

"We're married." She said suddenly, feeling a smile form on her face, "I can't believe we're actually married!" she added excitedly, feeling Mahado's grip on her hand tighten.

"Neither can I." A voice said. Mana turned in surprise and saw Seto standing there with his arms crossed, though whether he was angry or not she couldn't tell. "I watched the ceremony…touching…really, it was." He continued, "Though, as one of your most trusted friends I am a little insulted at not receiving an invitation." He said as he joined them,

"We couldn't tell anyone. Imagine the trouble it would cause if they found out." Mahado replied, "You're not going to tell any one are you?" he asked suddenly, but Seto merely sighed and looked at the ground,

"Well, it is my sworn duty…and what you've done is against our laws…however, I fail to see how telling anyone would help our kingdom, in fact if Bakura attacks soon as we suspect then we will need both of you to defend our home, so I won't tell anyone." Seto replied, receiving a relieved sigh from Mana, "Just don't do anything stupid. The last thing we need is for her to get pregnant and blow your cover." He added. Oh no! I hadn't thought of that! Mana thought as her legs collapsed beneath her. Mahado dropped beside her in concern and Seto joined him, "What is it?" he asked in confusion,

"I-I never thought of that! After Bakura…what if I…what if he…I can't have his child!" she cried as she put a hand on her stomach, fearing what may be happening inside. Seto looked away awkwardly as Mahado's face went blank,

"I didn't think of that either." He admitted as he pulled Mana to her feet, "But whatever happens I'll be there." he promised as he put his arms around her, "Now come on, we must return to the palace before we are missed." Mahado said as he led Mana and Seto through the streets to the edge of the town where they had left their horses with a young groom.

"Something's not right…" Seto said as they rode through the desert,

"What do you mean?" Mana asked as she rode beside him, but he merely shook his head,

"It's probably nothing." He replied as the city came in to view in the distance, "We should hurry. Bakura's men have been spotted out here and it's getting dark." He added as he quickened his horse.

* * *

"Seto! Mahado! Thank goodness! It's the Pharaoh! He's dead!" Isis cried as they stopped their horses. Mana hopped lightly to the ground and left her horse, running into the palace quickly,

"Mana wait!" Mahado called as he followed her. Mana stopped on the stairs and waited for him, "I know it's not tradition here, but I want you to wear this. It belonged to my mother…or so I'm told. It was a gift to her from my father on their wedding day and I want you to have it." He said as they walked. Mana felt him slide a ring onto her third finger on her left hand. It was a thin band of gold and as he held up his hand she saw one identical to her own, "I've decided to wear my father's." he added. Mana looked at the ring, it was a perfect fit. How is that possible? She wondered as she walked towards Atem's room,

"Atem? Are you in there?" she asked as she eased the door open. Atem was sitting on the edge of the bed, the feeling of grief not sinking in. "Are you alright?" she asked as she sat next to him,

"Mana…I knew this would happen…I've been expecting it for weeks, but now that it has happened…it doesn't feel real…nothing's changed at all…" he said. Mana put a hand on his shoulder, noticing the millennium puzzle for the first time,

"Well…I wouldn't say that nothing's changed. You'll now be carrying that heavy thing for the rest of your days, and your orders will be official…" she added, receiving a small chuckle from Atem,

"Yes. There is that. Thank you, you've cheered me up…I guess I should…I don't know…do something, but what?" he wondered,

"Things need to be organised Prince Atem. Your coronation, your fathers embalmment and burial…and Bakura, but he can wait." Mahado said from the doorway. Atem nodded,

"My father's burial is in hand. The priests will meet seven days from now at the tomb to seal it for good…Mana, you will come also?" he said questioningly, receiving a nod of assent. "Good…as for my coronation…tomorrow I suppose." He continued, "Mana, Mahado, you are two of my closest friends…I will need your guidance…I do not feel ready to take the throne." He admitted,

"What? But-but you're already Pharaoh, not in name, but in spirit! You've been giving the orders for months!" she added, "You'll be a great Pharaoh!" she encouraged brightly, receiving an agreeing nod from Mahado.

"Thank you." He said gratefully,

"What are friends for?" Mana replied.

* * *

"How could he do that? Attack Atem at his own coronation! We have to stop him!" Mana stated, as she and Mahado stood alone outside the palace under their tree. Mahado nodded in agreement and took Mana by the shoulders lightly,

"I will stop him Mana…" he promised,

"No…you're not…going alone?" she asked fearfully as his meaning dawned on her,

"No, I'll take the magicians with me." he replied,

"But I'm one of your best magicians. I should be there by your side, what if you…you said we were bound by fate now, so I should go with you." She complained as he shook his head,

"No. I need you here. If I fail the other priests will continue the battle in my stead, and I need you to stand by Atem's side…there is also the point that your skills, though impressive, are not yet under control…you need to keep practicing, and my classes, they will need you too." He argued,

"But…what about you…you might need me." She cried as she buried her face in his robes. Mahado put his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest,

"Mana…I cannot force you to stay here, but I am begging you, please, stay here so that I know you are safe." He said pleadingly. Mana looked up at him and then looked away, towards the pond where she and Atem had first met,

"But…how will I know that you are safe? Please don't leave me!" she cried,

"Mana, I will never leave you…remember that." He said as he lifted her chin and wiped her tears away.

* * *

The next week, after Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb had been sealed, Mahado set off with his army of men and magicians. They knew where Bakura was; he was waiting at the tomb. Mana stood beside Atem, watching her master leave. Down below Isis approached Mahado and stopped him,

"Mahado…I have seen the future. You will leave, but then return…I do not fully understand, but be careful!" she said. Mahado smiled at her appreciatively and looked up to the window where Mana stood watching him,

"Master! Take me with you! I can help!" she called, but Mahado turned away, trying to ignore what she said. I cannot put my wife in danger, he thought firmly.

"Mana, he'll be fine. He has his full army of magicians with him," Atem assured as he laid a hand on her shoulder, holding her back so that she didn't run to join them.

"If what you say is true then why do I feel so…" she trailed off as Mahado disappeared from view. She looked to the ground as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"When we enter, let the rocks fall and block the entrance!" Mahado ordered as he walked to the entrance of the tomb to await Bakura's arrival. He wasn't waiting long as Bakura rode towards him. Mahado allowed Bakura to see him before running inside. Once Bakura entered there was a rock fall and they were trapped, "Now you will not escape! I will make you pay for your crimes!" Mahado shouted as he stood on the thin bridge that led to the inner chamber of the tomb. Bakura looked at the rock fall angrily before laughing at Mahado,

"You fool! I am far more powerful than you know!" he declared as he summoned a monster.

"I have listened to Mana crying in her sleep night after night because of you! You injured her in the worst way possible and I will make you pay with my bare hands if I have to!" Mahado shouted as he summoned a monster, "Illusion Magician! Come forth!" he ordered as the purple magician appeared. Mahado then released the power he had been holding back and a purple light surrounded his body.

* * *

"Mahado…what is happening? One of your monsters crumbles." Mana murmured as she looked at one of the many stone tablets on the wall. He's obviously summoned another monster…the Illusion Magician seems to be fine, but the other one must be taking some serious damage…it won't last much longer, please someone help him! She cried inwardly,

"Mana?" a voice asked. Mana turned and looked to the door of Mahado's temple and saw Atem walking towards her. "I thought I saw the torches lit. What are you doing here?" he asked as he reached her side. She looked up at the crumbling monster worriedly,

"I was so worried that I couldn't sleep…if Mahado loses he'll die! I can't just do nothing!" she cried in frustration. Atem put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"You're right, but what can we do?" he asked,

"We can fight!" she replied as the tablet above them shattered, "No! Mahado! Illusion Magician Girl, go and help Mahado!" she ordered as she waved her staff, "Come on! We have to get to your father's tomb! That was Bakura's next target!" she added as she pulled Atem towards the door at a run.

* * *

"You're finished Mahado! Your Illusion Magician is at my mercy!" Bakura mocked as the axes swung across the small walkway, trapping Mahado and his Magician. Mahado had activated the trap to kill Bakura, but it hadn't worked. Mahado got weakly to his feet, his body no longer glowing. He had given his magician all of his power. Bakura's monster was about to hit his magician when there was a blue light and Mana's monster appeared,

"Mana no! Get your monster out of here!" Mahado shouted, forgetting that Mana couldn't hear him, "Illusion Magician! Defend her at all costs!" Mahado ordered, but the girl was already between his own magician and Bakura's monster,

"Ah! Mana's monster! If I destroy it then I can enjoy her pain all over again, though it won't be the same without her here…so I'll wait for her arrival and then I'll destroy her monster…I might even decide to take her again while she's down! I found it most enjoyable last time! You can't imagine the feeling of her writhing beneath me and her sweet moans begging me for more!" Bakura taunted, watching as Mahado's rage refuelled his strength.

"You serpent of Seth!" Mahado shouted as he launched himself forward, through the swinging axes until he was in front of Bakura. Bakura, who had thought the axes would finish Mahado off, gasped in horror as Mahado's hands grabbed his throat and began to choke the life from him as they fell to the ground. "You deserve worse than death!" Mahado spat,

"P-please stop! What-are-you-doing?" Bakura cried, suddenly very frightened and out of character. Mahado loosened his grip and looked at the frightened lost boy beneath him. This is no longer Bakura, but who is it? He wondered as he stood up, but as soon as he was on his feet the boy cried out in fear and Bakura was back in control, "You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Bakura cried as his monster attacked the Illusion Magician. The young girl screamed in grief as the Mahado fell to his knees, "The millennium ring is mine!" Bakura cried as he pulled the ring from Mahado's neck. "What the?" he cried in surprise as a purple light filled the room.

"I have merged with my Illusion Magician! I will stop you!" Mahado cried as he appeared wearing the purple robes of his magician. He aimed the staff at Bakura and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

"No! Master Mahado!" Mana cried as Atem stopped the horse. She put a hand to her chest and leaned on Atem's back,

"Mana! Your magician! Did she?" he began,

"No, but I felt something." She replied as she slid off the horse and stood by the pile of rocks at the foot of the cliff where the entrance to the tomb had been, "They must be trapped inside." She said. Mana turned as more horses approached and Seto appeared with Shadda and Karmim.

"Mana, look out!" Atem cried as he dived towards her, knocking her to the ground as a huge stone tablet fell from above. Mana got to her knees and looked at the tablet,

"No! Mahado…" she cried as tears poured from her eyes. She looked at the ring he had given to her and clenched her fist. "You fool! You promised…" she cried quietly. Behind her she thought she heard Atem say thank you, but she didn't know whom he was talking to.

"His sacrifice shall not be in vain!" Seto said as he knelt down beside Mana. Mana barely registered his presence, she was still looking at the ring on her finger, "We should take her back to the palace…in fact we should all go. We need to make plans." He added as he gently coaxed Mana to her feet. Mana stood as if in a trance,

"Mana?" Atem said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Mana looked at the ground and saw her staff, leaning down she picked it up,

"I'll meet you at the palace later." She replied as she walked away. Seto went to stop her as she walked further into the desert, but Atem laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Let her go…this is her time to grieve." He said.

* * *

"Mahado…can you even hear me? I'll get Bakura for what he's done if it's the last thing I do…I promise." She said as she knelt before the tablet, which had been placed in Mahado's temple. She hadn't expected anything to happen so she was content just kneeling on the ground looking up at the stone tablet.

"Mana. What are you doing here?" Seto asked as he entered the temple. Mana dried her eyes and got to her feet,

"I came here to speak to my master…I think he listens even though he can't answer." She added as she turned to the young man, "And you?" she asked. Seto shrugged and joined her in front of the tablet,

"I was restless so I went walking and I saw the light…I suppose I was looking for companionship." He replied as he looked at the stone image of his friend.

"Well…I guess I could count for that…why were you restless?" she asked as she settled herself on the steps that led up to her master's tablet. Seto hesitated a moment before joining her,

"I just had a feeling that's all. I felt a great evil stirring…Bakura is no longer trapped in the tomb…he will soon return here for more items. If that monster of his defeated Mahado then I am truly afraid. Mahado was the strongest of all of us; I am not ashamed to admit this…he was a great man…a man I was proud to call my friend." He replied. Mana sighed and looked at Seto, the millennium rod catching her eye. If I want to get to Bakura I'll need an item…I may not get another chance like this, she thought guiltily. She gripped her staff tightly as she looked at Seto, who was looking at the ground sadly,

"Forgive me for this." She said as she swung her staff and hit Seto over the head. Seto gave her a surprise look as he fell back unconscious. "When I get Bakura I'll bring it back, I promise." She added as she pulled Seto onto flat ground and covered him with his dark blue cloak. She took the millennium rod from his belt and walked to the door.

* * *

"Guards!" Isis cried from somewhere in the palace. I knew this would happen, Mana thought as she ran down the temple steps and took Seto's horse. "Mana, please stop!" Isis shouted as she rode towards her with one of her monsters flying along beside her,

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Seto's inside!" Mana added as she called her magician to hold off Isis's monster. Isis tried to position her horse so that Mana was blocked off, but Seto's horse was so intimidating that Isis's light brown horse jerked out of the way fearfully. Mana stopped by her house and allowed Seto's horse to leave. Once inside she headed for the roof, where she could see for many miles around. Where are you? She wondered.

"I knew you would come…you can't resist me can you?" a cold voice said. Mana turned with her staff in one hand and the millennium rod in the other, "Oh, you've brought me a present! How thoughtful." He mocked as he approached her. Mana looked at Bakura and felt herself freeze, her body shaking as he stepped towards her. Once he was in front of her he caressed her cheek gently and lifted her chin, "Did you return for a repeat performance?" he asked before he kissed her. Mana pulled back and stabbed forward with the millennium rod, hitting Bakura's stomach. She watched in satisfaction as he doubled over in agony,

"Shame. I meant to aim lower." Mana said as she crouched down, ready to take him on physically. Bakura got to his feet and raised his arm to summon a monster, "What's wrong? Are you afraid to face me on your own?" Mana demanded. Bakura froze and grinned maliciously,

"What do I get if I win?" he asked as he lifted a long wooden pole into his hands,

"What do you mean?" Mana asked curiously,

"Well, I know I get the millennium rod, but what else do I get?" he repeated as he looked her up and down, remembering the feeling of her between his legs.

"No, not again," Mana replied fearfully, knowing what he wanted,

"Well, then you had better win!" he cried as he dived forward. Mana hopped back onto the wall and swung her staff down, hitting Bakura's back.

"Mana!" a voice cried below. Mana glanced down and saw Seto, Atem and Isis,

"Seto! Catch!" Mana cried as she threw the rod down to him. "Don't even think about running!" she added as she blocked Bakura's pole, but he just grinned maliciously,

"Run? Without claiming my prize?" he replied as he tried to hit her again, frustration showing on his face as she dodged away.

"Mana!" Atem cried as he appeared on the wall,

"Get back! This is our fight!" she replied as she swung at Bakura, who blocked and swung his leg into her stomach. Mana doubled over and heard Atem running towards her, "No! Stay back!" she replied as she got to her feet. Bakura looked at her in surprise as she began swinging her staff in circles until a flame appeared. She swept her arm out and sent the flame crashing into his chest, setting his red robe on fire,

"Trying to get me undressed already are we?" he mocked. Mana dived forward with her staff raised and felt Bakura's pole rip through her stomach between her rib cages. She dropped her staff and felt blood choking her and trickling from her mouth,

"Mana!" Atem cried as he ran forward. Mana looked into Bakura's eyes and saw that he was surprised. He released the pole and Mana staggered to the wall, where her legs caught and she fell over the edge, "No! Mana!" Atem cried as he ran back to the stairs.

* * *

In the temple there was a purple light inside and the guards opened the doors just as the Dark Magician flew out. They all stood back in astonishment as the magician flew away towards town.

* * *

Seto looked up in horror as Mana fell towards them, though she was probably already dead. He heard the wind pick up and turned to see Mahado standing behind him in the purple robes of his Illusion Magician. Without hesitation he raised his staff and a purple light enveloped Mana, slowing her descent until she floated down safely into Mahado's arms and he lowered her to the ground. Mahado pulled the staff from her stomach and laid a hand over it, healing her wounds,

"It is not your time yet Mana. You still have much to do in this world before we can be together again." He said as he brushed the hair away from her face. Mana smiled weakly as he cradled her in his arms,

"You healed her!" Isis cried in surprise,

"No, I merely created a time field and reversed time for her body back to just before the staff hit her." He replied, "Now I must return to the shadow realm until I am summoned again," he said.

"Mahado, kiss me once before you leave." Mana said as she gripped his robes. Mahado smiled and leaned down until their lips met, "Come back to me soon." She said as he faded away,

"Bakura is gone." Atem said as he reached the street where Mana was already on her feet with a hand on her stomach where the pole had been.

"Not quite!" Bakura replied as he rode past and grabbed Mana, "We had a bargain. You lost." He said as he rode away.


	15. Chapter 15

****

When Mana woke up she was lying on the floor of a chamber under ground. Is this that abandoned town where everyone was killed? She wondered as she looked at the torch lit walls. I'm not tied down, she thought as she sat up and looked around, but why? He knows I'll run if I get the chance. Mana got to her feet and walked cautiously towards the shadowy staircase,

"Going somewhere? But you've only just arrived." Bakura said mockingly as he stepped out from behind one of the pillars. Mana turned and kept backing away slowly towards the stairs, a look of fear and horror on her face. Bakura smirked and matched her, walking slowly forward until Mana turned and made a run for it. Bakura ran after her and grabbed her round the waist, "Feel privileged! This time you're allowed to scream!" he laughed as Mana cried and tried to break away, but he was too strong and she knew that she was in his territory now. There would be no escape or rescue.

"Just get it over with." She said tonelessly as she put her on the ground, his arms wrapped gently round her waist. Bakura raised an eyebrow as she stood with her back to him,

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously as he released her,

"Don't you understand? Do it! Take me! You're going to do it anyway! I'm in your home, your people are probably guarding every escape route and there is no way I'll ever out run you to get out of this room anyway, so just get it over with!" she snapped as she turned to him with tears in her eyes,

"You are beautiful when you're angry." Bakura said, stunned by her outburst. Mana gritted her teeth as Bakura stepped close to her, but as she looked into his eyes there was no evil, "You are beautiful." He sighed as he touched her face lightly. Mana's eyes widened and she backed away, "I won't hurt you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. No! This can't be happening! Not again! She cried inwardly as Bakura kissed her, his tongue gently entering her mouth and entwining with hers. What am I doing? She cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he carried her to the corner of the room where a small bed had been made. Mana lay on the bed paralysed as Bakura pulled his kilt off, his member already hardened. Mana crossed her legs tightly and rolled onto her side, curling up like a child,

"I told you before, you can't keep me out." He whispered as his fingers gently massaged her arm close to the shoulder. She felt his gentle kisses on her neck and his teeth nibbling her ear gently. Mana sighed lightly and felt herself being pulled onto her back, and made no move to stop Bakura when he began to pull her top up and over her head. She felt one hand gently massaging her breast while the other worked her skirt down her crossed legs so that she was naked.

"Was that a moan?" he asked gently as he ran his hand lightly up and down her thigh, feeling the muscles weaken as he relaxed them. He stole a look at Mana's face and saw her looking lost and vulnerable. Gradually he managed to uncross her legs, but they still weren't open.

"If you open your legs, I'll make it worth your while." He tempted as he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips gently. Mana quickly looked away, "You're confused aren't you…there's nothing wrong with seeking sexual pleasure with a man…especially when your husband's dead." He added,

"How did you know we were?" she began in surprise,

"I watched you…it was a very sickening ceremony too, all of that devotion and love…look where it's got you! Your husband's dead and you're about to be taken against you will again…unless of course you've changed you mind, after all, there's no harm in seeking companionship when you are in need, is there? And you are in need. You need it don't you?" he asked as he massaged between her legs, forcing a moan from her, "Well? I won't give it to you if you don't answer, now do you need it?" he asked, massaging harder to increase her pleasure,

"Yes." She gasped suddenly, at which Bakura smiled teasingly and moving his hair away from his ear, leaning on his elbow beside her,

"What was that?" he asked, slightly increasing the speed of his massage,

"Yes!" she replied, feeling Bakura's weight on her hips as he slid himself between her legs. She felt his member enter her and felt a similar pain to the last time, but much lighter. Mana moaned with pleasure as Bakura kissed her mouth and worked his way down to her breasts. She felt pleasure welling up in her chest and wrapped her legs firmly around Bakura's waist feeling him penetrate deeper with each strong thrust, his moans matching her own. She felt him take her hands and pin her to the bed, entwining their fingers as he kissed her lips. She felt her pleasure reach its height and moaned loudly, feeling her body relaxing as Bakura came within her. She felt Bakura pull out of her and felt him roll onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her gently,

"Now go to sleep." He whispered gently. Mana sighed and settled into his strong embrace, allowing her eyes to close with a feeling of contentment.

* * *

"Oh no." Mana cried as she sat up. The room was dark except where the light shone down the staircase. Mana sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Bakura, who still slept soundly, "What have I done?" she sobbed as she remembered the night before. I let him do it! I wanted him to do it! Mahado, I'm sorry! She cried inwardly,

"Good morning." Bakura groaned as he opened his eyes and leaned on his elbow, the other hand gently running up and down her back. Mana shivered as felt tears rolling down her cheeks, "What's wrong?" he asked comfortingly as he sat up and wrapped his arm round her shoulder,

"You know what's wrong! I can never face any of them again! What will Mahado say when he finds out? What will Atem say?" she thought aloud shamefully as she buried her face in her hands. She felt Bakura pulling her down beside him and wrapping his arms round her,

"You could stay here…I'll look after you," he replied soothingly as he kissed her neck. Mana stopped sobbing and wiped her tears,

"I don't want to stay here…my friends need me." She replied, feeling Bakura's hand running down her waist slowly,

"But you've already said you can't go back." He argued.

"No, it's not that I can't go back, it's that I'm ashamed to go…but ashamed or not I'm going…I have to, for Mahado." She decided as she sat up and looked for her clothes. As she dressed she saw Bakura glaring at her sulkily, he's like a spoiled child! She thought as she looked around for her staff. She saw it in the centre of the room and went to pick it up, "What's that?" she wondered aloud as she looked at the round pedestal. She walked over to it cautiously and looked down at the image. It was a carving of a person and there were seven spaces for the seven millennium items, and two spaces were filled already. Aknadin's millennium eye and Mahado's millennium ring! She thought as she looked at the items.

"Don't even think about it." Bakura cautioned as she reached out a hand to the millennium ring. Mana froze as she saw the shadow behind her and felt Bakura's hand on her shoulder.

"What have you done to Aknadin? Did you kill him too?" she demanded as she turned to him accusingly. Bakura laughed out loud and looked at the items,

"No, he's much more useful as a puppet! The fool is trying to get Seto on the throne of Egypt as we speak!" he replied,

"But why? Seto would never betray Atem! Why would Aknadin do that?" she asked as she leaned back on the pedestal,

"Because Seto is his long lost son! Atem's cousin! And if anything were to happen to Atem you know what would happen then, don't you?" Bakura replied,

"I won't let you do this!" Mana cried as she reached back and grabbed the millennium ring. Bakura sighed and launched himself forward to grab her, but Mana gracefully jumped over his head and made a run for the stairs. "Mahado! Help me!" she cried as Bakura grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall roughly.

"Mahado is not coming for you!" Bakura shouted as he ripped the ring out of her hand and threw it across the room where she couldn't reach it. Mana felt Bakura's hands on her throat, "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to leave and tell Atem about my plans…it is regretful, but you will die now so that you don't cause any trouble later." Bakura said as his grip tightened. Mana closed her eyes as the breath was slowly choked out of her, but suddenly Bakura's hands started shaking and he released her and wrapped his arms around himself as he fell to his knees,

"Run! I-can't-hold-him…much-longer!" Bakura gasped. Mana gasped as her breath slowly returned and she looked at the white haired man kneeling on the ground before her, "Go! Quickly!" he cried,

"Who are you?" Mana asked in confusion as she looked at the frightened dark brown eyes,

"Arukab! Hurry! I-can't-hold-him!" Arukab cried as she bent down and leaned his head on the ground, sweat trickling down his bare back,

"Thank you." Mana called as she ran up the stairs, not daring to go back for the millennium ring. "Illusion Magician Girl! Help me get out of here!" Mana cried as she ran through the deserted town. As she ran she could see red eyes looking out as her from the buildings, but none of them moved to stop her as she fled.


	16. Chapter 16

Mana stumbled through the desert for many hours until she found a stream and stopped. I must be safe by now, and I'll never make it home if I don't drink soon, she thought as she knelt by the water and drank quickly.

"Mahado…I'm so sorry…I'm in such a mess! I'll never find Atem in time!" she cried as she threw her staff across the sand. She buried her head in her hands and didn't notice as a graceful light blue woman with wings appeared beside her, "Huh? Y-you're Isis's creature!" she realised. Mana waited a moment and heard voices in the distance,

"Mana! Can you hear us?" Isis shouted. Mana got to her feet and grabbed her rod, running up the bank to the top, where she could see Isis and Karmim riding on horse back, both of them looking across the banks,

"Over here!" Mana shouted as she waved, grabbing her staff as she ran towards them. "We have to get back! Aknadin is under Bakura's control! He's going to kill Atem to get Seto on the throne!" she cried as she reached them,

"What? That's preposterous!" Karmim exclaimed as he offered Mana his arm. Mana pulled herself up in front of Karmim and sat side ways looking at Isis,

"No! Listen! Bakura has the millennium eye and he's influenced Aknadin somehow. Seto is Aknadin's long lost son and that makes him Atem's cousin! If Atem is killed then Seto will have to take the throne! He won't have any choice!" Mana explained as they rode back to the city.

"We'll never make it in time! Bakura has already attacked the town! He lured Atem into the desert where they're fighting now!" Isis shouted as they rode. She closed her eyes and the millennium necklace glowed, "No! Slifer the Sky Dragon has fallen! The ground beneath Atem's feet has shattered and he is gone into the valley!" Isis cried as her eyes snapped open,

"We must find him!" Karmim exclaimed, changing his horse's direction to the valley,

"Right! Illusion Magician Girl! Find Atem!" Mana ordered as her creature appeared. The blonde girl nodded and flew ahead of them.

"I will return to the palace, Mana, come with me." Isis said as she held her arm out. Mana pulled her feet up and crouched on Karmim's horse until Isis was slightly in front of them. Mana grabbed Isis's arm and jumped, swinging herself behind Isis on the horse, "Good luck Karmim!" she called as they rode away. "We were worried about you last night! Even Mahado broke free of his stone tablet to look for you! He was so upset; I've never seen him like that before! He blamed himself for what happened!" she shouted as they rode through the desert,

"I'm sorry I worried you all…I think there's something wrong with Bakura! After he told me his plans I tried to escape with the millennium ring, but he caught me! He tried to strangle me and suddenly doubled over! It was like there was another person inside trying to get out! He said his name was Arukab and told me to run! What does it mean?" Mana asked as they approached the town. Isis remained silent for a while, pondering over Mana's words,

"It may mean that the evil within Bakura is very strong and his monster has taken complete control of him! The one called Arukab must have been the boy's original name! We know what Bakura is trying to do now!" Isis replied. "He's trying to summon the Dark Lord, Zorc, to blanket the world in shadow! We have to stop him gathering the items! Where did he take you?" she asked as they entered the gates of the city,

"The abandoned town! There were red eyes glowing in the doorways of the buildings! I don't think Bakura is working alone!" Mana replied,

"No! He has the evil spirits of the town on his side!" Isis said as she stopped. Mana looked up and saw Mahado's temple, "Go on. I'll meet you at the palace." Isis said as Mana slid off the back of the horse lightly,

"Thank you." She said as Isis rode towards the palace. Mana looked up at the temple and hesitated, I can't do this! I can't face him! He'll know as soon as he sees me! She thought fearfully as her foot hovered above the first step. But I have to let him know that I'm safe…Isis said he was worried…it would be selfish not to go and see him! She scolded as she placed her foot firmly on the step and started to climb. As she approached the doors two young guards pulled them open for her. There were never guards here before, she thought as she entered the temple. She heard the doors close behind her and the torches along the walls flared to life,

"Mana!" Mahado cried as he appeared in front of his tablet. Mana hesitated before walking up to him. "I was so worried! I went out of my mind! Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he put his hands gently on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" he asked as Mana pulled the ring from her finger and held it out to him,

"Take it back! I don't deserve to wear it!" Mana cried, but Mahado shook his head,

"Mana, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault!" he said as he reached out and stroked her cheek gently, wiping away the tears that were trickling down it.

"You don't understand…I let him do it…I wanted him to do it!" she replied. Mahado looked at her in disbelief and pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry! I just…he was so…I won't even ask you to forgive me, just take this back, I won't insult you by wearing your ring after what I've done." She cried as she dropped the ring to the ground and ran for the door, her vision blinded by tears.

"Mana! Wait!" Mahado cried. Mana paused with her hand inches away from the door handle. The least I can do is listen to him, she thought, "Did you think I was going to stop loving you, just like that? I don't expect you to spend the rest of your life alone…although Bakura would not be my choice for you," he admitted,

"How can you say that? You're not dead! You're standing right in front of me!" Mana cried as she turned and looked at him. Mahado was floating inches above the ground holding his staff loosely in his hand with the ring in the palm of his other hand.

"Mana, I am dead. Bakura killed me that day. I only stand here because my spirit is bound to my Illusion Magician, just as yours will be to your monster when your body dies. Until the day we are reunited I want you to be happy, so don't worry about me, I'm not selfish, I don't want you to live a lonely life because of me." he replied as he walked towards her, leaving his staff floating by his tablet. As he reached her he took her hand and slipped the ring back onto her finger, "I love you, and I will love you for eternity. Nothing can ever change that." He said as he took her in his arms. Mana looked up at him, her eyes closing as his lips pressed against hers. "This is something that Bakura can never take away from us, no matter how many nights you spend with him." He assured,

"Mahado!" Mana cried as she buried her tearful face in his robes, feeling his arms wrap round her firmly. He's right, Bakura can never come between us, she thought. "Oh no! I almost forgot! You have to hurry! Atem has gone missing in the desert! Karmim and the others are already searching!" she exclaimed,

"When did this happen?" he asked as his staff flew into his hand and the doors to the temple opened,

"Almost an hour ago! Illusion Magician Girl is already searching with Karmim!" Mana replied as they ran through the doors,

"Illusion Magician Girl?" Mahado asked,

"It's what I called my monster." She replied. Mahado smiled in amusement and took to the air,

"Go back to the palace!" he called as he left. Mana paused to watch him go before heading for the desert. Like hell I will! Atem's my friend too, so I'm going to find him! She decided.


	17. Chapter 17

"Atem!" Mana called as she walked along the bank of the river. She was a long way from the rest of the search party, but there was always a chance that the current could have pulled him this way. "Atem! Can you hear me?" she shouted as she walked beside the wall of a cliff. Where can he be? He can't be…no! I won't believe it! "Atem! Please! Answer me!" Mana cried as she looked across the river. It's no good…maybe the fall really did kill him, she thought in despair as she fell to the ground.

"Mana?" a voice asked. Mana gasped and turned, looking into the darkness of a small cave where she could see someone looking out, "Is it truly you? Thank goodness! I thought that Bakura had killed you! I was so worried!" Atem said as he stepped into the light, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the strong sunlight.

"Atem! I had given up hope! I thought that you had…I'm so glad you're safe!" she replied in relief as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him tightly,

"Mana…would you mind loosening your grip? I can't breath…" Atem said. Mana released him and stood back, "How did you escape Bakura?" he asked as he walked towards her,

"I think there's something wrong with him! When I tried to escape with the Millennium Ring he tried to kill me, but he suddenly let go and it was like there was another person inside trying to take control. This…other person said his name was Arukab and told me to run…do you think there is a way to free Arukab from this evil influence he's under?" she asked hopefully, remembering the feel of Bakura's body against hers and the tenderness he had shown towards her.

"I don't know…but I believe I know what this evil force is…I have to go. Mana, go to the palace and gather the keepers. I'm going to Bakura's village to face him." Atem replied, but as he walked away Mana grabbed his arm tightly, looking at him with worried eyes,

"Atem! Please don't go! I don't want any more of my friends to…let me go. I'm sure I can reach Arukab!" Mana pleaded,

"No. If my suspicions are correct then not even your voice will break through." Atem replied,

"But what are your suspicions…surely not Zorc after so many centuries? But how? It isn't possible! Is it?" she asked in dread and disbelief.

"I believe he was freed from his prison when the millennium items were forged and that he took control of Bakura…'Arukab', because he had so much hate in his heart…not that I blame him for that hatred. It is understandable after what happened to his people, but the evil of Zorc is too strong. Zorc longs to be free and to cloud the world in shadows…this we can not allow." Atem replied as he turned back to Mana and took her hand from his arm gently, giving her his most assuring look.

"I know…but…I'll be as fast as I can! You go ahead, but try to stay alive until I get there!" Mana called as she ran back towards the city. Atem smiled and watched her go,

"I will! Take care!" he called after her before turning towards Bakura's homeland.

* * *

"Bakura! Show yourself!" Atem shouted as he entered the temple down the dark staircase. At the bottom torches lighted the room and he could see Bakura at an alter beside the round pedestal,

"Pharaoh! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't think I would be seeing you again." Bakura laughed in greeting, his eyes showing none of the humour that his laugh portrayed.

"Bakura! Stop this! Zorc is controlling you! Don't summon him! If you do the world will be thrown into darkness!" Atem cried as he stopped in the centre of the room.

"I know! It will be perfect! Everyone in the world will feel my suffering!" Bakura replied maliciously. "But first, I'll have to eliminate you, though I already possess your Millennium Puzzle!" he added as he indicated the alter,

"Mahado! Come forth!" Atem cried. Mahado appeared in the centre of the room with his staff held at the ready.

"My Pharaoh! I will defend you!" Mahado said as Bakura's monster appeared.

"You are such a fool! My creature takes on the abilities of any monster it destroys in battle! Including the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon and your Dark Magician! You have no chance of winning alone!" Bakura cried as his monster sent a beam of blinding red light at Mahado,

"No! Mahado!" Atem cried trying to see through the clouds of dust, but as the dust cleared he saw Mahado up near the roof, being held in place my Mana's magician,

"Atem! Master Mahado!" Mana cried as she ran down the steps.

"Mana! Thank you…you always were my best student." Mahado complimented as he floated down to the ground with Mana's magician at his side. "Mana stop!" Mahado cried as she ran past Atem towards Bakura, who smirked at her as she gripped his shoulders,

"Please Arukab! You have to stop this! Don't let Zorc use you this way! Please! I know you don't want to do this!" Mana cried as tears fell down her cheeks. For an instant she thought she saw a flicker of desperation in his eyes, but then Bakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms tightly,

"You're right. I don't want to hurt you Mana. When Zorc throws this world into darkness I shall rule! With you at my side!" he replied triumphantly,

"No! I won't do it! Let me go!" Mana cried as she tried to break free from his grasp, but he laughed and puller her closer,

"You will! When this is over we can be together. Now Pharaoh! Attack me if you wish, but be warned, anything that you throw at me will be felt by her!" he warned as he pulled Mana to his chest roughly. "No! I-I won't-let-you!" he said as his grip loosened slightly,

"Arukab! Keep fighting! Please don't give in!" Mana cried as his arm began to shake.

"Mana…since I first saw-you…I've loved you…I-I wasn't strong enough to stop him…the-first-time-he…but the second time…it was me…I'm sorry…I can't…hold him…Zorc…too…powerful…" Arukab said weakly as Mana pulled away. As she looked at his straining face she saw the darkness slowly taking over as his eyes narrowed and he reached out for Mana again, "No! Leave-her-alone!" Arukab cried as he pulled his arm back, "Fine! I will claim you later…if you survive!" Bakura decided as Mahado lifted Mana and took her to Atem. Mahado lowered her to the ground and stood in front of her protectively.

"Pharaoh!" Isis cried as she entered the room with Karmim and Seto.

"Isis! Seto! Karmim! Where are Shadda and Aknadin?" Atem asked in confusion as he looked towards the doorway.

"We do not know." Karmim replied as he raised the Millennium Scales. Mana didn't pay attention to the following battle between Karmim, Seto and Bakura. She was slowly creeping towards the circular pedestal where Bakura's millennium items were unguarded. Mahado, who had seen what she was doing, did his best to distract Bakura along with Karmim and Seto's creatures.

"I have the Millennium Scales! You can no longer use the power of polymerisation!" Bakura said triumphantly as Karmim fell to his knees weakly. Mana crouched beside the pedestal and peered over the top cautiously as she reached out for the Millennium Ring. "Ah…I should have expected this. It was very clever of you to use the battle as a distraction Mana." Bakura said without turning his head. Mana gasped and made a grab for the Millennium Ring, but Bakura's creature raised a clawed hand and swatted her away.

"Mana!" Mahado cried as she was thrown across the room into a pillar. "Mana! Are you alright? Please say something!" he cried as he crouched beside her unconscious body. He waited as she opened her eyes, blood trickling down her forehead where she had hit the pillar,

"Mahado…I'm sorry…I couldn't get…close enough." She apologised weakly.

"Hush…its not important now." He replied quietly. Mana gave him a small smile before her eyes closed and her body went limp. "Mana? Mana! Please hold on." Mahado prayed as he lowered her to the ground and got to his feet with his staff raised.

"What is going on? Aknadin! You traitor!" Seto cried as Aknadin appeared at Bakura's side and gave him the Millennium Key. Does this mean that Shadda? He's…Mahado thought regretfully.

"But that's not all, because now I'll freeze you all in place!" Bakura cried, but before anyone could question him further everyone was frozen. Damn! A time field! He's turned time right down so that our actions are over a hundred times slower than his! Mahado realised as he watched Bakura take the remaining millennium items from Seto and Isis.

"Join me my son! Together you and I can rule this new Egypt that Zorc will create! You will be Pharaoh as is your birthright!" Aknadin, who was now no more than a monster, cried.

"You…you are not my father! Aknadin was my father, but you are not he! I will never betray my friend!" Seto cried.

"I'm breaking this time field!" Mahado shouted as he used his remaining power to close Bakura's time field. Atem and Mahado both fell to their knees quickly, both panting for breath,

"Are you alright Mahado? That took a lot out of you." Atem panted as he got to his feet.

"I will be fine, and you my Pharaoh?" Mahado asked as Seto supported Atem,

"My son, do you not see? This is your time! The time of my brother's weak bloodlines has ended! Egypt will need a strong leader in the future we will create!" Aknadin cried. Seto's eyes went blank and he stared at what was left of his father,

"Yes father…I will rule as Pharaoh…" Seto said tonelessly,

"No! Seto! Don't listen!" Mana cried as she got to her feet. "You said it yourself, we're friends…all of us, and if I let you do this…what kind of a friend would I be?" Mana demanded as she gripped Seto's shoulders roughly,

"Mana?" Seto asked weakly as Aknadin's mind control wore off.

"That's right. We're all friends here, and friends don't fight each other! We'll all fight by Atem's side to the end right?" Mana asked as Seto regained control and straightened up,

"Right." He replied firmly as he clenched his fist.

"Huh! My foolish son." Aknadin laughed as a black portal opened beside Seto. Mana gasped as she was pushed away and Aknadin pulled Seto into the portal and as Atem went to follow Bakura's creature blocked the way,

"Sorry Pharaoh, family only." He mocked.

"Bakura!" Atem cursed.

"It is finally time! I shall sacrifice this body to bring life to Zorc The Dark One!" Bakura cried as a strange light formed around him,

"No! Arukab!" Mana cried as she got to her knees,

"Ahh! Please! Someone help me!" Arukab cried as his body was enveloped.

"No!" Mana cried as a gust of wind swept her away.


	18. Chapter 18

Mana groaned and opened her eyes, feeling sand beneath her as she sat up. She looked around and found herself still in the abandoned village, her staff still lightly clutched in her hand. Oh no! Arukab! Seto! I have to find them! And Atem, the others, what happened to them? Mahado, please protect them. She prayed as she struggled to her feet, seeing the Dark Illusion Magician Girl above her,

"Well, at least I know you're alright. Come on, we have to find Atem!" Mana said as she started running, hearing a crash as a large green scaled monster broke through a wall behind her, "Oh no! Quickly!" Mana cried as she dived to the side, feeling a claw graze her arm. "Dark Illusion Magician Girl! Attack!" Mana cried as she raised her staff and sent a fireball at the creature, sighing in relief as it went down and her magician finished it off.

"Mana!" Atem cried. Mana turned and found herself in Mahado's embrace as Atem looked at the creature in relief, "we saw what happened, I'm sorry, I tried to get here faster." He continued,

"I'm alright, really, it wasn't your fault, it's Bakura. Atem, we have to find Seto! What if something terrible happens to him?" she asked worriedly as Mahado held her comfortingly.

"You're right. I found Isis and Karmim. Karmim is dead, but Isis is still alive. You must go to her and get back to the palace as soon as you can. I will find Seto and meet you there! Go! Mahado! Protect them!" Atem cried as he ran away deeper into the ruins of the town.

"But Atem!" Mana cried,

"Atem wait!" Mahado shouted.

"Please, go with him. Isis and I will be alright." Mana urged, receiving a doubtful look from Mahado, "Really, my Dark Illusion Magician Girl will protect us, so go!" she continued,

"Alright, but don't do anything foolish." He replied,

"We'll see you back at the palace!" Mana called as she ran through the mostly destroyed streets.

"Mana! Over here!" Isis called as Mana turned a corner. Stopping she saw a very weak looking Isis sitting in a barn like structure with Karmim's body.

"Isis! Are you alright?" se asked as Isis got to her feet and limped out of the building,

"Yes, but come, we have to return to the palace." She said as she summoned her large flying monster. Isis slowly climbed up and was shortly joined by Mana, who clung to Isis as the creature took to the sky. Looking down Mana could see the huge monster, Zorc, rampaging towards the palace, but as she looked down she also saw a golden glint,

"Isis! Look there!" she cried as she pointed. The flying creature swooped down and Mana jumped to the ground, "It's the Millennium Items!" she cried as she picked out the Millennium Ring and slipped it over her head, gathering the rest and returning to the creature, handing the necklace to Isis,

"That's right, now that Bakura has resurrected Zorc he no longer needs the items. We have to hurry, there may still be enough power within these to save our people." Isis said as the beast took to the sky,

"It's attacking the palace!" Mana cried as they drew closer. Isis gritted her teeth and swooped down to the palace walls away from Zorc, landing and turning to Mana,

"Mana, take the items and get them to the others, hurry!" she urged,

"Wait, what about you? What are you going to do?" Mana demanded,

"I have to fight it, those men manning the defences don't stand a chance, they are only mortals; at least my creature may be of help. Now go! Quickly!" Isis ordered. Mana nodded and climbed down, feeling tears fill her eyes as she watched Isis take of for what she knew would be the last time. I have to find the others! Mana thought as she ran into the palace, seeing the Pharaoh's old advisor heading for the roof,

"Wait! Old man! I mean Master Advisor!" Mana shouted as she ran towards him, seeing him halt and turn back. "I have the Millennium Items, have the Pharaoh and Seto returned yet?" she asked breathlessly as she handed him the Millennium Scales.

"Yes, they are waiting above, come!" he replied as they continued their ways to the roof, where Seto and Atem stood looking up at Zorc as he smashed the palace defences, "Where's Isis?" Mana asked as she scanned the skies,

"She fell moments ago." Seto replied as he turned to Mana, gratefully accepting the Millennium Rod. Mana handed the Millennium Puzzle to the Pharaoh and looked about for Mahado, who was nowhere in sight,

"He's fighting Zorc." Atem replied to her silent question,

"What? Oh no, Dark Illusion Magician Girl, hurry, we have to help Mahado!" she cried as she summoned her monster once again,

"Mana wait, you're no match for him!" Seto shouted as Mana ran away and her creature flew towards Zorc, where he could just make out the figure of Mahado. Mana looked up as her creature joined Mahado in the fight, feeling herself growing weaker as her creature used her energy,

"No Mahado!" Mana cried as Zorc swatted him, his body crashing into the palace wall before falling, Mana's creature flying after him, but as she flew she was hit by Zorc and the wall beneath Mana gave way, the last thing she saw were the three Egyptian Gods, who looked on in fury.

* * *

"Mana?" a voice shouted. Mana groaned and opened her eyes, she was lying in a pile of rubble, her body hurt all over, but what she focused on most was the clear blue sky. "Mana! Are you alright? I thought you were dead for sure!" Seto said in relief as he looked down at her.

"I'm alright, just a bit sore, can you help me up?" she asked, feeling Seto obligingly lift her to her feet and support her until she gained her footing. "What happened to everyone? Mahado, Atem, Bakura?" she asked as she looked around, seeing no one in sight,

"Mahado must have died in the fall, or at least returned to the realm of shadows for now, Atem was killed by giving all of his energy to the Egyptian Gods, and Bakura, or Zorc, fell over there when the Egyptian Gods passed their judgement on him." he replied, pointing to a pile of rubble. Mana made her way towards it and looked at the smoking pile, gasping as she saw a pale arm reaching out of the rubble,

"Seto!" she cried as she dove towards it, taking the hand and feeling it was warm, and it gripped back, "Seto hurry! He's alive!" she cried as she tried to move on of the rocks,

"Looks like we'll need some help." He said as he summoned his blue soldier, who made short work of the rocks revealing a very weak Arukab, who looked at Mana with soft brown eyes,

"A-am I dead?" he asked

"No, are you alright? Can you move?" she asked, watching as he tried to move, flinched in pain and relaxed back into the rubble.

"I don't think I'll last." He replied weakly,

"Take him to the palace." Seto ordered, watching as his soldier lifted Arukab and glided towards the battered palace. "Come on, we'll return too." He said as he helped Mana to her feet.

"So…what happens now?" she asked.

"Well, I take over as Pharaoh, you have your child, and we try to get this town back to normal." He replied simply as they neared the palace.

"Yes, that's true…do you think Arukab will…" she began,

"I hate to say it, but I don't think he'll recover." Seto replied as they entered the palace. Arukab had been placed in Seto's bed, his breathing weakening all the time as he lay there, one more time, I have to see her one last time. He thought stubbornly as he waited. Mana entered and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers gently.

"Mana…I was waiting…to see you." he said weakly,

"Please, save your strength! You might recover if you just hold on!" she urged.

"No, there's no hope for me. My body was too greatly damaged in the battle." He replied as he closed his eyes contently, "I'm just glad I get to die like this, as me, with you here beside me." He added.

"No! Don't you dare! Arukab! Arukab!" Mana cried as she shook his shoulders, tears sliding down her cheeks as he remained silent and peaceful.

"He's gone?" Seto asked as Mana came out of the room.

"Yes…Oh Seto!" she cried as she clung to him, her body shuddering as she cried, "We lost everyone! Isis, Mahado, Atem, Karmim, everyone!" she continued as Seto wrapped his arms around her,

"I know…I know…" he soothed.


	19. Epilogue

Five years later…

"Mana! Please, don't leave me!" Seto begged as Mana lay in her bed, the fever slowly taking her life.

"Seto…my husband…I need to go…" she replied as she looked at him softly,

"Father, is mother going to…" a young white haired boy asked,

"Arukab, please, take Isis and Atem out of here." he replied softly. The white haired boy nodded and went to a younger brown haired boy, and a small light haired girl and led them from the room, giving them what small assurances he could. "Where? Where do you need to go?" he asked as Mana's eyes began to close,

"The…tomb…the Millennium Puzzle must be returned…" she replied.

"The I will take it, you'll die if you leave like this, you…you mean to die." He realised. Mana smiled and nodded,

"It is almost my time…Mahado…he's waiting…" she replied weakly. Seto gritted his teeth and nodded, wrapping her in the blanket and lifting her into his arms. As he left the room the three children were waiting outside.

"Say goodbye to your mother…she's leaving us." He said as he knelt down to the children, who gathered round and gripped the blanket,

"Why mother? Why are you leaving?" Arukab asked as he cried,

"Don't cry my son, you must be brave for your brother and sister. We'll all meet again some day, trust in that and be strong for me, I'll be watching over you." she promised, reaching out and stroking Arukab's soft hair,

"Mummy!" Isis cried as she buried her face in the blanket, feeling Mana stroke her head gently,

"You must all be brave, and support your father." She said, looking down at Atem, who nodded through his tears. "Seto, we must hurry." She said.

"Children, stay here." Seto ordered as he got to his feet, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Outside he took his horse and rode to the mountains where Atem was buried. Once at the door of the tomb his creature opened the doors and he helped Mana to them, holding her tight in his embrace for a few more seconds, "Mana…I love you." he whispered.

"And I you…be a good Pharaoh…and a good father." She added as she took the blanket from her shoulders. Seto smiled and nodded, handing her a golden box, in which the Millennium Puzzle resided in pieces. "Goodbye." She said as she took the box and turned away,

"Farewell…" he replied as he watched her go. As she passed into the tomb she was enveloped in a soft blue light and transformed into her monster, and as the doors began to close he saw Mahado appear and reach out his hand for hers. "We'll meet again." He said to himself, a smile flickering across his features as he turned away from the tomb and got back onto his horse, riding back through the desert to his home where his children were waiting for him.


End file.
